


Who knew

by tsksl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsksl/pseuds/tsksl
Summary: Quem diria que a vida perfeita de Yuri Katsuki seria abalado ao descobrir que lhe resta pouco tempo de vida.O que lhe resta agora é aproveitar sua vida da melhor forma que puder ao lado dos que tanto ama, na esperança que eles fiquem até seu ultimo suspiro.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	1. Negação

\- Yuri! Você não pode desistir, vamos achar um jeito... tem que ter um jeito, talvez falar com outro especialista em outro país.

\- Victor, quanto tempo mais você vai me fazer perder meu tempo? Sabe que não tenho o luxo de fazer isso.

\- Eu não posso aceitar, não quero aceitar Yuri... não pode ser real.

\- Eu sei Vitya, só que não temos mais o que fazer sobre isso, já passamos por todos os oncologistas do Canadá, todos deram a mesma resposta, de 6 meses a 1 ano na melhor das hipóteses...

\- NÃO FALA ASSIM! – Victor grita desesperadamente para mim.

\- Olha, não vou pedir para que fique comigo, não estou pedindo que aceite minha doença, mas ficaria feliz se você ficasse comigo até o fim.

Meu marido, o russo mais bonito e cobiçado do mundo desaba sob meus pés, está derrotado, cansado e com o coração destruído por minha causa, não esperávamos que alguém como eu, que sempre foi forte, saudável que acabou de entrar na casa dos 30 anos fosse diagnosticado com um câncer em estágio terminal.

Tudo ia tão bem, nos mudamos para o Canadá a 4 anos, começamos a trabalhar na escola de patinação que abrimos juntamente com JJ, nos casamos na presença de todos os amigos e meus familiares, uma vida perfeita, calma, feliz e realizada, mas parece que nem tudo pode ficar bem no paraíso e a dois meses nosso mundo veio abaixo quando meus exames de rotina indicaram que havia algo de muito errado.

Hoje eu consigo entender minha situação, veja, não aceitei minha condição de que vou morrer em menos de um ano, mas sei que não posso perder meu tempo, eu preciso aproveitar o que me resta para viver da forma que eu acredito ser melhor, ainda como Yuri Katsuki, sem ter minhas faculdades mentais afetada por drogas que só prolongariam minha vida de forma miserável.

\- Meu amor, eu te darei o tempo que você precisa para que entenda minha situação, só não quero que o desperdice tentando encontrar uma solução impossível em vez de aproveitarmos fazendo algo divertido.

Victor agarra minhas pernas, chora apavorado com minhas duras palavras, infelizmente não tenho o que fazer, não vou lhe dar falsas esperanças, por mais que eu tambem queira que tudo isso seja a maior mentira que contaram em minha vida, mas todos os médicos, os exames feitos e refeitos me desenganaram, não há mais nada.

\- Victor, vou para a casa de Yurio, combinei de conversar com ele, já adiei demais contar a verdade e ele mais do que ninguém merece saber disso logo, não é justo eu simplesmente abandona-lo como técnico no fim da temporada, eu ainda estou bem, o acompanharei até o final do Gran Prix em Barcelona.

Com minhas ultimas palavras o platinado solta minhas pernas e me deixa ir, não olho para tras pois sei que se o fizer não terei forças para ir a casa de meu grande amigo. Dirijo até a casa de Yurio que fica a poucos quilômetros de onde eu moro, no caminho compro chocolates, algumas pizzas e algumas garrafas de vinho, quero afogar minhas magoas na comida, só não sei se o loiro me acompanhará depois do que contarei.

Buzino na frente da residência de Yurio e quem sai é Otabek, recentemente o moreno resolveu morar na casa do pequeno russo, agora que o loiro é legalmente maior de idade, podem dividir uma casa sem qualquer questionamento da federação russa, Otabek me ajuda, pega as pizzas e me convida para entrar, informa que seu namorado está no banho e que logo estará na sala.

A casa está quente, retiro meu casaco e penduro no porta-casacos, sinto que sou observado e meus olhos se encontram com os do cazaque.

\- Yuri, você está tão magro...

\- Ah... estou... – Abro um sorriso e não comento mais nada.

Ele não é de questionar as coisas, sabe que todos tem segredos e momentos para revela-los.

\- Hey Katsudon! Como pode me abandonar em um momento tão crucial? O que foi tão urgente para ter que pedir para Celestino substituir você e Victor nos últimos dois meses? E fala sério, você está horrível... você e Victor terminaram por acaso?

\- Não é nada disso Yurio, se fosse por término, nós jamais teriamos te deixado... Yurio... eu preciso que você se sente, não tenho noticias boas.

Conto o que fiz nos últimos meses, peço desculpas por te-lo abandonado e finalmente revelo que não tenho tanto tempo de vida.

\- Yurio, estarei em Barcelona com você, não me importa o resultado, sei que estará no pódio, quero registrar nosso ultimo momento na patinação.

Meu amigo não consegue falar do tanto que chora, tento acalma-lo mas nada parece funcionar, olho para Otabek e vejo muita dor em seu rosto, lagrimas escorrendo, mas preciso que alguém esteja forte para que o russo consiga seguir em frente.

\- Otabek, poderia pegar uma agua para nós? – Falo tranquilamente.

\- Claro... – Otabek enxuga as lagrimas e se retira.

\- Não tem jeito? Não podemos ir para outro pais? Talvez alguma droga experimental...

\- Não tem... eu adoraria que tivesse, tenho uma vida perfeita e essa noticia abalou todas as estruturas, meu relacionamento com Victor está difícil, mas claro que o entendo.

\- Como pode estar tão calmo? – Yurio me olha com amargura.

\- Yurio, eu estou tentando manter minha calma por vocês, estou tentando ser forte por vocês, eu estou apavorado, estou com medo do que estará por vir, medo de deixa-los sozinhos, medo por Victor... Meu Deus... como vai ser quando eu partir?

Não seguro mais minhas emoções, é muita tristeza por pensar que Victor estará sozinho, raiva pela situação que me encontro, amor por todos que estão a minha volta... Por que? Eu não quero morrer, não quero deixa-los...

Choramos um nos braços do outro até conseguir me acalmar, Otabek só entra na sala depois de ter certeza que estou melhor, tras nossa agua e agora temos a companhia de um silencio constrangedor.

\- Onde está o Victor – por fim Otabek resolve quebrar o silencio.

\- Está em casa, o deixei sozinho, ele está com dificuldades de aceitar... não sei se vai entender a tempo ou se vai continuar comigo até o fim, eu entenderei se nos separarmos agora, não é algo fácil e sei muito bem que não da pra romantizar a doença.

\- Se ele te deixar, eu o faço morrer antes de você – Esbraveja Yurio. – Mas eu duvido que ele vá te deixar, você é tudo na vida dele.

\- Por isso que me preocupo, se eu estivesse em seu lugar, teria perdido meu chão... não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ele... – Uma lagrima tímida escorre de meu olho.

\- É como ele deve estar... se para mim está sendo horrível, para Victor deve ser o inferno...

Nossa conversa é interrompida com o soar da campainha e batidas nervosas na porta, Otabek corre para atender antes que derrubem a entrada da casa, com o click da tranca ouço passos rápidos e pesados vindo em nossa direção, sei que são do Victor. Ele corre e abraça seu conterrâneo, suplica para que o ajude a convencer a fazer um tratamento experimental ou quimioterapia e radioterapia para prolongar minha vida.

\- Yuri, por que você não quer se tratar?

\- Por que não tem mais jeito, se eu os fizer, não terei qualidade de vida, as drogas vão tirar minha mobilidade e liberdade, deixarei de ser quem sou, por causa dos efeitos colaterais, não vou aproveitar com qualidade o tempo que me resta, eu quero estar com você nessa final, quero que se lembrem de mim desse jeito e não de um cara que morreu de câncer preso numa cama de hospital.

Observo a expressão de dor dos dois, como já disse, não há palavras doces para esse momento e quero que entendam a minha decisão.

\- Já contou para sua familia? – Pergunta o loiro entre as lagrimas.

\- Sim, eu irei para o Japão semana que vem, quero visitar alguns lugares, aproveitar o onsen, depois eles virão aqui, vão morar comigo até... enfim... por enquanto meus planos são esses, ficarei 3 semanas no japão, depois vou direto para barcelona te acompanhar na final e por fim retornarei para casa.

\- Vai sozinho para o Japão? – meu amigo pergunta preocupado.

\- Claro que não, jamais deixarei meu marido viajar por tanto tempo sozinho.

Victor responde como se aquilo fosse a pergunta mais absurda que fizeram em sua vida, aquilo me faz rir, não sei se ele fala isso por estar preocupado ou por estar com ciúmes, ele odiava quando tínhamos viagens solo para acompanhar nossos patinadores, sempre havia um jornal sensacionalista tentando boicotar nossa relação, confiávamos um no outro, mas era cansativo e vez ou outra havia alguém dando em cima de mim ou de Victor.

\- Eu irei com você, posso treinar em Hasetsu, meu coreografo e técnico estarão la, fora que quero muito aproveitar o onsen, comer katsudon e andar um pouco na praia. – Afirma Yurio.

Não vou impedi-lo, não posso priva-lo de fazer o que quer, seria hipócrita da minha parte.

\- Olha, não sei vocês, mas eu estou com fome e a essa altura a pizza esfriou... vou na cozinha requentar. – Digo carregando a pilha de pizzas e usando-as como desculpa para deixa-los a sós.

Otabek me segue, compreendendo o momento, vem carregando os vinhos e me ajudando a mexer no forno.

\- Sabe, ainda é surreal tudo que está acontecendo, a dois meses estava tudo bem e agora nada parece certo. Desculpa Yuri, deve estar sendo horrível para você. – desabafa o moreno.

\- É horrível, mas pelo menos sei que poderei aproveitar o resto do meu tempo da melhor forma possível. Claro que já estava vivendo feliz e realizado, mas agora eu tenho certeza disso e não farei nada que não quero. Sabe, o bom de saber que se está morrendo é que poderei dizer o quanto eu amo todo mundo, posso demonstrar isso, não carregarei nenhum arrependimento nesse sentido, eu tenho a oportunidade de me despedir de todos, deixa-los com as melhores lembranças minha, a maioria nem tem essa oportunidade, morrem subitamente, em um acidente de carro por exemplo, e nunca terão oportunidade para dizer a todos o que realmente sentiam, nem sequer aproveitaram a vida.

Ouço o choro novamente de Yurio que vem correndo me abraçar e meu marido o acompanha, eles ouviram tudo que disse e sabem que é verdade.

\- Yuri, vamos aproveitar nosso momento juntos... eu te amo e vou ama-lo sempre... – confessa Victor.

\- Eu estou com medo, ainda não acredito no que ouvi, eu quero acreditar que seja apenas um pesadelo... mas seja como for, estarei com você até o fim...

Não tenho consigo conter minhas lagrimas, é tudo tão difícil, tambem queria que fosse apenas um pesadelo, não quero deixa-los, eu os amo tanto, mas agora sinto-me aliviado por saber que não vou passar por isso sozinho.


	2. Raiva

O tempo é algo curioso, dependendo da perspectiva parece que demora tanto a passar, outras vezes é rápido como um piscar de olhos, no meu caso a passagem de tempo está sendo implacável, afinal, minha viagem em Hasetsu está chegando ao fim. O bom é que consegui aproveita-la da melhor forma possível, consegui visitar tudo que queria aqui no Japão, me diverti em alguns restaurantes, tiramos tantas fotos que mais parecíamos com Pichit... Durante minha estadia, passei a maior parte bem, confesso que não esperava que meu corpo ficasse debilitado tão rápido, meu corpo está mais fraco, sinto muito cansaço, mesmo tomando várias injeções de vitaminas para tentar manter minha imunidade o mais alto que posso, além de começar a sentir dores constantes, pelo menos os analgésicos ainda dão conta do recado, mas provavelmente pedirei para administrarem morfina quando voltar a minha casa.

Minha familia e amigos me receberam com muito amor, todos tentaram deixar o clima o mais agradável possível, tocamos no assunto câncer apenas na primeira semana, foi uma conversa difícil, muito choro e aqueles pedidos de súplica para que eu encontrasse tratamentos alternativos, mas no final pareciam estar conformados ou não queriam demonstrar para que eu ficasse abalado. Yuko se manteve firme e forte, não demonstrou abalo com a noticia na minha frente, mas a encontrei chorando no rinque de patinação em um dia que vim observar o treinamento de Yurio.

O loiro foi enfático, disse que viria para o Japão de qualquer maneira, até arrastou Otabek junto, deu a desculpa de que seu namorado nunca havia vindo a um onsen e queria mostrar o local onde nossa amizade nasceu.

Hoje é um domingo, não tem treinamento para Yurio nem para Otabek, o pessoal decidiu fazer um churrasco na praia durante o almoço, resolvo participar, apesar do frio típico dessa época do ano, não acredito que ficarei doente por isso, de qualquer maneira me protejo bem colocando muitas blusas, cachecol e luvas.

O clima na praia está mais agradável do que imaginei, o vento é apenas uma brisa leve, o dia está ensolarado e todos estão felizes por esse dia de folga.

\- Victor, já disse que estou cheio, se eu comer mais vou vomitar.

\- Está passando mal? – Fala preocupado.

\- Não, só estou cheio, se eu estivesse passando mal, nem comeria. Você que comeu pouco, como todos os outros dias, se emagrecer mais eu te largo. – Zombo do meu marido.

\- Estou apenas tentando manter a forma, depois que casamos dei uma engordada, agora voltei ao peso de quando nos conhecemos. – Victor da essa desculpa esfarrapada - Vou pegar um bolo pedaço de bolo para comermos.

Em poucos minutos Victor retorna com um prato cheio de docinhos, bolos e outras coisas que não tenho certeza do que são, experimento um pouco de cada coisa, mas não aguento comer muito, deixo o resto para que o russo coma.

Yurio conversa com as trigêmeas, elas estão empolgadas falando sobre entrar na categoria junior, nossa, elas estão cada vez mais parecidas com Nishigori, o casal Nishigori e Minako conversa com meus pais, provavelmente sobre os últimos detalhes para gerenciar o onsen e os novos funcionários, só Otabek não parece estar num clima festivo, parece tão tenso.

\- Ele está estranho. – Afirma Victor.

\- Muito, ele fica sozinho nas festas, mas olha como ele está tenso, o que será que aconteceu? – faço uma pergunta retorica.

\- não tenho ideia.

Yurio finalmente encerra a conversa com as filhas de Yuko e se aproxima de Otabek, o nervosismo do moreno se intensifica, o loiro pega na mão de seu amado preocupado, com esse ato, o cazaque se ajoelha a sua frente e anuncia.

\- Eu quero um minuto da atenção de todos – Otabek fala firme

\- Que por*a é essa Beka? – Yurio está confuso e nervoso.

\- Yura, você sempre foi alguém que eu admirei, mais forte do que qualquer outra pessoa, me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro dia que te vi, mesmo quando ainda não entendia o conceito do que era amor. A cada dia que passa eu quero estar mais e mais ao seu lado, não quero mais perder tempo, sei que somos novos, mesmo assim já temos uma longa história, quero passar o resto dos nossos dias juntos, então, Yura, você aceita se casar comigo? – ajoelhado ele retira um par de alianças pretas.

\- Grande mãe Russia! Sim! – Yurio chora de felicidade – eu te amo e aceito passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos!

Estou emocionado, afinal essa cidade foi o marco inicial da nossa amizade e agora estou o vendo tomar um dos passos mais importantes da vida dele, noivar com o amor de sua vida. Victor tambem não esconde suas lagrimas, está feliz por nosso amigo.

\- KATSUDON! TESTA DE MARQUISE! VENHAM AQUI! – Yurio exige nossa presença.

Secamos nossas lagrimas rapidamente e nos encaminhamos para nosso amigo.

\- Parabens ao casal! Estou tão feliz por vocês! – O cumprimento com um abraço.

\- Obrigado... Yuri, Victor, quero pedir a vocês um favor. – Yurio está serio – Quero que sejam meus padrinhos de casamento, não aceito não como resposta.

\- Yurio, sabe que não posso ac... – Digo, mas minha frase é cortada por Otabek.

\- Vamos fazer nosso casamento em 3 meses, prometo, será coisa simples, só entre os amigos e familiares, sei que Yura concorda com isso.

Yurio sorri para Otabek, afinal era exatamente isso que gostaria, se deixasse, iriam para Las Vegas amanha e casariam imediatamente para não perder tempo, mas não vou dar essa ideia, quero que ele tenha um casamento decente.

\- Vamos aceitar, eu e Yuri ficamos honrados, não é meu amor? – Os olhos de Victor estão marejados.

\- Tudo bem, farei meu melhor.

Claro que isso me deixa preocupado, não posso garantir que estarei vivo até lá, é provável que sim, mas não sei estarei apresentável para a cerimonia.

Depois de toda essa emoção, me sinto exausto, digo a Victor que quero voltar para casa e dormir um pouco, me despeço de todos e retorno ao onsen, vamos ao quarto de Vitya que me acompanha na soneca. Não sei quanto tempo dormi, mas pareceram horas, horas intermináveis de um pesadelo na qual Victor se mata por não suportar minha morte, sei que se repetiram varias vezes até eu conseguir acordar, o pior de tudo é que estava sozinho na cama e desesperado, sai correndo, o corredor estava escuro, a casa silenciosa, o que só aumenta a minha ansiedade.

Grito pelo nome de todos, mas não escuto nada, ao final do corredor começo a ver luzes fracas e corro em sua direção.

Sou pego de surpresa ao começarem a cantar parabéns, estão todos os meus amigos ali, até Pichit e Chris, minhas emoções estão descontroladas, até porque a poucos segundos estava sentindo agonia, agora os sentimentos são de carinho e amor. Choro e meus amigos vem ao meu socorro, Pichit me abraça forte e me ajuda a apagar as velas, faço um pedido.

“Por favor Deus, me de tempo e força suficiente para cumprir minhas ultimas promessas”

Sei que não é um pedido razoável, mas quero poder ver meu amigo ganhando o Grand Prix e quero estar bem para o casamento dele.

\- Tenho certeza que não se lembrava do seu aniversario. – Victor me olha animado por conseguir fazer a surpresa.

\- Esqueci completamente, estava com a cabeça cheia. Estou surpreso por conseguir trazer Pichit e Chris, estamos as vésperas da final e meu amigo aqui precisa focar nisso. – Abraço forte meu amigo tailandês.

\- Que isso mon cherie, o técnico o liberou – Chris fala me abraçando – Parabens meu parceiro de poli dance, continua gostoso como sempre.

\- Chris!!! Não mudou nada e nem vem com essa, afinal você é o técnico dele, só porque começaram a namorar, não significa que deve dar mole.

\- Com certeza isso é algo que ele não faz... – Pichit fala com a maior cara de safado que pode.

\- Me poupe dos detalhes...- Diz Yurio incomodado.

Aproveitamos o restante da noite na companhia de todos, é um clima agradável, feliz e leve, hoje foi um dia inacreditável, Yurio vai casar, Pichit e Chris vieram de longe apenas para me ver, não poderia estar mais agradecido por tudo que tenho graças a patinação, observo a todos, mas algo me incomoda, sei que é minha ansiedade e preciso de um tempo para mim, me retiro sorrateiramente e vou para o jardim dentro do onsen.

Fico observando as estrelas, o céu está limpo e estrelado, sempre gostei de ficar por ali, tem uma vista bonita, o jardim é tranquilo e é quente por causa das aguas termais.

\- Posso te fazer companhia?

Desvio o olhar das estrelas para encarar o dono da voz melodiosa. Meu marido segura duas xicaras e oferece uma a mim e se senta ao meu lado.

\- O céu aqui é lindo, lembro da primeira vez que vim aqui, não pude observar tão bem as estrelas, pois eu mal tinha entrado na aqua e você apareceu na minha frente em choque.

\- Não é todo dia que você tem a oportunidade de encontrar seu ídolo, ainda mais nú.

\- Por isso veio correndo, não queria perder a chance de ver tudo?

\- Na verdade não esperava que estivesse nu, normalmente os estrangeiros entram na agua com a toalha amarrada, foi um choque ver você levantando sem nada.

\- nunca tive problemas com nudismo, sabe que até hoje não perco a oportunidade de ficar sem roupa.

\- Agora estou acostumado, mas na época era constrangedor, ainda bem que não deixei que dormisse comigo na primeira noite, jamais teríamos alguma coisa hoje se eu acordasse com seu membro cutucando a minha bunda.

\- Fala assim como se tivesse feito isso no começo.

\- Não se faça de inocente – Falo com sorriso nos lábios - Depois de darmos aquele beijo em transmissão internacional, começamos a dormir na mesma cama e na primeira manhã eu acordei com você pelado me encoxando.

\- Nem vem, você gostou e ainda virou rotina... – Vitya beija minha tempora - adoro acordar e ter sexo matinal.

\- Que tal se formos ao quarto agora e pularmos essa etapa toda?

Meu olhar sugestivo já diz tudo, Victor me pega no colo e vamos ao seu quarto aproveitar a noite...

Barcelona

Chegamos a Espanha alguns dias antes da Final, Pichit e Chris nos acompanharam no mesmo voo, acho ótimo, adoro a descontração deles. Confesso que chorei horrores ao me despedir dos Nishigori e Minako, afinal é a ultima vez eu visito meu país e meus amigos, são tantas lembranças, mais boas do que ruins, toda uma vida se passou. Victor fica firme e sustenta meu momento de fraqueza, sei o quanto isso é difícil para ele, todos esses dias ele chora até cair no sono, eu o conforto dizendo que por mais que as coisas não estejam como planejamos, ainda estou aqui o amando.

Aproveitamos o clima agradável e mais ameno que no japão para fazermos turismo, visito o interior da catedral sagrada Familia, finalmente reformada, comemos comidas típicas, hoje resolvemos fazer uma leve caminhada na praia, Victor fala que a praia daqui o lembra de Hasetsu e São Petersburgo.

\- Aqui é um lugar com muitas lembranças tambem, aqui noivamos, tivemos nossa primeira briga, lembro me perfeitamente de como partiu meu coração, como pode me pedir em casamento em um dia e pedir para terminar no outro? – Vitya agora faz drama com nosso passado.

\- Não pedi para terminar com você, eu pedi para que deixasse de ser meu técnico, não tenho culpa se você interpretou errado. – Debocho dele, não vou cair nos seus truques. – Mas tem razão, aqui estão algumas das minhas lembranças mais emocionantes, nosso noivado, minha primeira vez em um pódio e claro, eu quebrando seu record.

\- Pisa na ferida, só porque nunca mais consegui fazer isso, não tenho culpa se meu marido e meu pupilo são melhores... – Victor fala brincando e com brilho nos olhos - Eu tenho orgulho de você, do que conseguiu, eu sempre soube do seu potencial e que poderia ser melhor do que eu, eu vi isso quando fez meu programa, eu estava certo, você quebrou seu próprio recorde por dois anos, ganhou o ouro nessas vezes e sabe o quanto os outros lutaram para passar da sua marca, Yurio só conseguiu te passar depois que seu corpo desenvolveu completamente e por você ter se aposentado.

\- Eu sei, tambem tenho orgulho de mim, graças a você consegui conquistar meu lugar, tive confiança para ser o melhor do mundo por anos, até que Yurio finalmente me superou. Nunca imaginaria que a frase “o aluno supera o mestre” traria tanta satisfação.

\- Sempre soube, desde que entrou na categoria Junior ele era o melhor, não tinha nem graça para ele competir ali de tanto talento que tem, eu me via nele, sua força, sua dedicação e tambem sua arrogância, sei que ele tambem se espelhava em mim.

\- Sei bem, quando o vi pela primeira vez se mostrou como uma versão sua só que mal educada.

Aquilo arranca risadas de Victor, infelizmente não consigo acompanhar o clima leve pois minhas dores se intensificaram, quero voltar ao hotel, lá estão os remédios mais fortes, os analgésicos começaram a perder o efeito, falo logo para Vitya que quero voltar para o hotel, ele fica preocupado, mas digo apenas que estou cansado. O russo não pode saber que estou piorando, não essa semana, eu preciso estar bem para Yurio, pois eu ainda sou seu técnico e tenho certeza que meu marido tentaria de tudo para ficar no meu lugar caso soubesse da piora.

Programa curto

Ainda estou me adaptando aos novos medicamentos, tenho alguns efeitos colaterais, me sinto letárgico, enjoado e muito fraco, todos me perguntam se eu estou bem, confirmo que não há nada de errado comigo, a informação sobre minha situação ainda não foi divulgada, quero manter sigilo o máximo que puder, pelo menos até acabar essa final.

Fico sentado na área reservada aos técnicos e patinadores, faço a melhor cara de paisagem para não transparecer meus enjoos, finjo desinteresse a outros competidores, Yurio e Victor, claro que estão desconfiados, mas não comentam nada, não querem uma discussão a minutos de se apresentar, fora que querem prestar atenção na coreografia de Otabek.

Victor teve muitos problemas para cria-la, pois o cazaque não possui as mesmas habilidades de ballet que nós três temos, meu marido fez várias adaptações para que conseguisse uma alta performance e mantivesse a qualidade artística, mesmo com todo o suporte, Otabek nunca conseguiu chegar em primeiro ao pódio, sempre ficando atrás do seu namorado, não é algo que o incomoda, pois sabe da diferença artística dos dois.

Finalmente meu pupilo se apresenta, ele é perfeito, não há qualquer erro em sua performance, a coreografia que Vitya preparou é espetacular, os anos trabalhados juntos realmente favoreceram o talento dos dois, Vitya conseguiu criar um programa perfeito na qual maximiza todos os pontos fortes de Yurio.

Vamos a plataforma para receber as notas e sem qualquer surpresa, seu próprio record é quebrado, o forte dele sempre foi o programa curto, sua nota passa com folga todos os competidores.

\- Hey, quer ver o programa do Pichit? – Pergunta Yurio.

\- Não perderia por nada, quero saber o que Chris preparou para Pichit.

Por mais que não consiga imaginar Pichit fazendo coreografias sexy, foi o que Chris coreografou com ele, o suíço tinha que colocar sua marca registrada, o bom é que com certeza surpreenderia o público e todos gostam disso.

Vejo a primeira parte do programa, até sentir algo escorrendo do meu nariz, passo a mão e noto que é sangue, não consigo esconder a tempo a mancha que esta na minha palma, Vitya estende um lenço e prende meu nariz para tentar estancar o sangramento, tomo coragem para encara-lo e ele está muito preocupado assim como Yurio e Otabek, meu plano de esconder minha piora vai por agua abaixo, os médicos os informaram para ficar atento a sinais de piora como dores intensas e sangramentos. Os russos e o cazaque me levam imediatamente para o hospital e ligam para meu oncologista, dessa forma sou obrigado a informar tudo o que estou sentindo, nisso meu médico pede para que eu faça alguns exames de sangue e deixa agendado uma ressonância e outros exames para verificar o avanço da minha doença.

Depois de algumas horas na sala de espera, um medico plantonista me chama para conversar sobre os resultados, pergunta se eu quero privacidade, mas digo que está tudo bem, apenas Otabek prefere não entrar no consultório.

\- Sr. Katsuki, na sua atual circunstancia, o número de células do seu corpo está melhor do que esperava, apenas suas plaquetas estão muito baixas, acredito que por causa dos efeitos colaterais da troca de medicamentos para dor, o resto estão com níveis aceitáveis, diria para descansar até retornar ao Canada. – informa o médico.

\- Tenho outra opção além de descansar? – Pergunto, pois não quero me abster agora.

\- Não há necessidade de aumentar as doses de suas vitaminas, não é uma reação grave da doença, claro que deve evitar machucados ao máximo, mas por enquanto é seguro. Fora esse sangramento, teve mais algum efeito colateral ou outro sintoma?

\- Tive enjoo, falta de apetite, mas creio que seja normal, o meu oncologista disse que isso era, tanto da doença como pelos efeitos colaterais dos medicamentos. – Falo tranquilamente.

\- Sim, mas caso esteja com muita dificuldade para se alimentar, recomendo que tome soro intravenoso, poderá repor alguns eletrólitos de forma mais fácil, tambem há outras alternativas para aumentar o apetite como utilização de canabis, creio que no Canadá o uso medicinal esteja liberado.

\- Sim, mas pretendo pensar nisso apenas quando chegar em casa, por hora estou ocupado com outras coisas. Bom doutor, obrigado pela ajuda, desculpa o incomodo repentino. – Olho para Victor e Yurio - vocês querem perguntar alguma coisa ao médico?

\- Qual é a condição dele no momento? Ele piorou muito? – Yurio pergunta aflito.

\- Não sou oncologista, mas pelo que o oncologista do Sr. Katsuki disse e pelos exames e sintomas, o avanço da doença está conforme o esperado, não da para ter certeza, mas pelo menos o médico esta informado e os exames já foram agendados, não há com o que se preocupar agora.

\- Mas é seguro para ele me acompanhar? – O loiro pergunta para se sentir mais seguro.

\- Não vejo porque não poderia, desde que ele esteja disposto para isso, não há contra indicações.

Os dois parecem mais aliviados, Yurio atualiza seu noivo sobre minha saúde e esse o reconforta, dizendo para que se concentre na competição de amanha, Yurio nem retruca pois sabe que é verdade. Já meu marido não está com o melhor humor do mundo, ficou o caminho todo com uma cara terrível, sei que quando chegarmos no quarto do hotel teremos uma discussão. No momento que tranco a porta do quarto ele desaba todas as suas frustrações em mim.

\- Yuri, não esperava que a essa altura começasse a esconder as coisas de mim, já é difícil ter que passar pela ideia de que estou te perdendo a cada dia, agora não vai contar o que está acontecendo? Achei que confiaria mais em mim.

Victor esta sentado na cama, fita o chão e intensifica seu choro silencioso, aquilo me machuca, nunca quis faze-lo passar por isso, consigo imaginar seu desespero, penso no quanto sofreria se fosse meu amor no meu lugar, só de pensar sinto meu coração apertado em agonia. Instintivamente eu vou em sua direção, sento por cima de suas pernas e o abraço contra meu peito.

\- Sinto muito, eu só não queria deixa-lo preocupado, eu te contaria tudo quando chegássemos em casa, sabe o quanto eu quero estar ao lado de Yurio, não quero que digam que o abandonei no pior momento, eu sei que Yurio jamais diria que o deixei, fora que eu quero estar ao seu lado quando ele receber a medalha, quero estar com vocês na apresentação de gala. Não quero que me tirem os últimos momentos do gelo.

\- Yuri, eu jamais tiraria esse momento seu, isso é tão importante para você como é para mim, eu sei o quanto quer estar ao lado dele, mas não quero que arrisque mais sua saúde, não quero que esconda mais nada, você ter mentido para mim me fez sentir mais afastado de você. – Victor me abraça mais forte enquanto diz essas palavras.

\- Vitya, me desculpa, nunca quis te afastar, nunca quis te fazer sofrer, sabe disso... mas sobre esconder as coisas, você tambem faz... – Eu faço Victor olhar nos meus olhos - eu sei que demora no banho para chorar, sei que começou a tomar remédio para controlar a ansiedade e se recusa a tomar seus remédios para dormir por medo de que algo aconteça comigo enquanto dorme, sei que tem pesadelos nas quais não quer compartilhar comigo, isso sem contar o fato de estar afogando sua frustração no álcool mesmo tomando remédios para ansiedade... meu amor, você não precisa ser forte o tempo todo e não quero que tenha cirrose antes dos 40.

\- Do que adiantaria uma vida sem você?

\- Não pode depender sua vida e felicidade apenas em uma única pessoa, você tem a minha familia, nossos amigos e sabe que odiaria que destruísse tudo que construímos porque eu parti.

\- Você é novo demais para morrer.

\- Você é novo demais para parar sua vida por minha causa. Victor você é um gênio no que faz, olha o trabalho que fez na coreografia do Yurio, aproveitou todos os pontos fortes, ele quebrou o próprio record por anos seguidos, não pode deixar isso acabar, promete pra mim?

\- ...

\- Victor, prometa, você me fez prometer que seriamos padrinhos de casamento do Yurio sem nem saber se eu vou estar andando até la.

\- Não fala assim, você vai estar bem...

\- Sabe que não sabemos... por favor Victor, prometa, uma promessa por outra.

\- Tudo bem Yuri, prometo não abandonar meu trabalho.

\- Ok, então mande um áudio no grupo com a sua promessa e eu mandarei a minha. – Digo em tom de brincadeira.

\- Sério Yuri?

\- Sim – Pego meu celular e inicio áudio – Oi gente! É mais um daqueles áudios com nossas promessas malucas que temos que cumprir, eu, Yuri Katsuki prometo que serei padrinho do Yuri Plisetsky, estarei ao lado dele no altar, agora é sua vez meu amor. – Agora aproximo meu celular para Victor falar.

\- Odeio quando faz essas coisas... Eu, Victor Nikiforov, prometo que não desistirei da escola de patinação, mesmo depois de você partir. Satisfeito?

\- Muito. Eu te amo Vitya... – Envio o áudio para o grupo.

Nós começamos com essa tradição depois da nossa primeira Grand Prix, quando Victor prometeu se casar comigo quando eu ganhasse a medalha de ouro. Como forma de me zuarem por eu ter ficado com a medalha de prata, todos que estavam reunidos naquele dia resolveram criar um grupo, mandaram diversas mensagens e áudios dizendo que fiz de proposito para não casar com o russo, claro que quem ficou mordido com isso foi o Victor, eles sabem muito bem o que o irrita.

Acreditei que o grupo morreria depois daquilo, mas todos começaram a usa-lo para suas próprias promessas e ficamos mais próximos por causa disso, pois mesmo que fossem ideias malucas, nunca deixamos de apoiar uns aos outros.

Olho para Vitya e ele me olha com os olhos cerrados, como se estivesse com raiva, pelo menos parou de chorar. O encho de beijos pelo rosto, o abraço forte, sinto o cheiro do seu shampoo, do perfume que tanto gosta misturado com seu próprio aroma.

\- Amo seu cheiro – confesso ao meu marido.

\- amo tudo em você... – fala com a voz vacilante.

Preciso mudar de assunto urgente, antes que comece a pensar em coisas deprimentes.

\- Vitya, como foram as notas do pessoal hoje?

\- Até me esqueci, talvez tenham postado no grupo...

Victor pega seu eletrônico e começa a ler as quinhentas mensagens até finalmente dizer sem qualquer surpresa que Yurio ficou em primeiro, Pichit ficou em quarto, acabou caindo em um dos saltos e teve dificuldade para retomar, Otabek ficou em terceiro, os jurados sempre tem um olhar mais crítico com as suas performances.

Trocamos mais umas caricias, até resolvermos nos arrumar para dormir, foi um dia cansativo.

Ultimo dia da final

Achei que Yurio ficaria abalado com a situação que ocorreu no primeiro dia da final, mas ele é forte e conseguiu fazer a melhor apresentação da sua vida, não teve nenhum erro, fez todos os saltos com pelo menos uma mão erguida, foi um programa impecável, sem qualquer surpresa, ele foi ao pódio com para ganhar sua medalha de ouro, logo passará Victor em numero de medalhas de ouro.

Estou feliz que meu amigo tailandês conseguiu se recuperar no programa livre, tambem subiu ao palco para receber uma medalha de bronze, Chris está orgulhoso do seu namorado e satisfeito como técnico. Só me sinto mal por Otabek, ele ficou em quarto, suas notas na composição técnica foi perfeita, mas na parte artística eles descontaram o que puderam, juro que não entendo porque tanta cisma em cima dele, só por ele não atender aos requisitos clássicos da patinação o perseguem assim?

Não posso ficar me estressando com isso, sei o quanto isso desgasta meu emocional e impacta diretamente no seu físico, sei que terei que assistir ao evento até o final, pois a ultima apresentação é a de Yurio.

A pista está sendo preparada para as apresentações de gala, estou sentado atrás da área dos juízes e comentaristas oficiais da Grand Prix, é um local perfeito e reservaram para os coreógrafos e técnicos poderem assistir seus pupilos. Noto que Chris se aproxima e senta-se ao meu lado.

\- Não deveria estar ajudando Pichit a se arrumar? – pergunto confuso.

\- Ele me expulsou do vestiário, disse que já tem gente demais ali e que tem os seus amigos ali para ajudar a se arrumar, falou que eu deveria achar um bom lugar para poder assistir as apresentações.

\- Entendo... E como andam as coisas na Suiça?

\- Estão boas, mas me sinto um tanto acomodado, estou procurando novos horizontes.

\- Hmm... isso é bom... Como foi essa primeira experiencia como técnico?

\- Foi muito bom, entendo porque Victor quis continuar sendo técnico e coreografo, é como se seus alunos fossem uma extensão de nós, é lindo ver o que fazemos por esses jovens.

\- Então pretende continuar?

\- Sim

\- Chris, eu queria saber se você não estaria interessado em ser técnico junto com Victor.

\- Imaginei que me pediria isso... ainda mais depois daquele áudio...

\- Pois é... – Dou uma risada sem graça - não poderei continuar, essa foi minha ultima vez como técnico, vi o seu trabalho com Pichit foi fantástico, você e Victor trabalham bem juntos.

\- Eu sei o quanto meu amigo ficará arrasado, ele com certeza vai querer largar tudo, vocês construíram uma vida juntos, tudo na vida de vocês se resume em vocês mesmos.

\- Nunca pensamos que perderíamos um de nós tão cedo... se eu soubesse, talvez não teria feito tudo isso...

\- Não diga isso Yu... Sabe muito bem que depois que se conheceram, vocês nunca mais foram os mesmos, Victor te trouxe a confiança que te faltava e você deu vida a ele, vocês descobriram o amor juntos, construíram uma das relações mais bonitas que já presenciei, creio que nunca chegarei a ver essa cumplicidade em mais ninguém, imagina se não tivesse ficado bêbado naquela festa? Você não teria o encantado tanto, ele não teria ido atrás de você, vocês não teriam criado nada e a vida de vocês seria tão vazia.

\- sei que tem razão, mas não diminui o fato de que todos estão sofrendo por minha causa, principalmente Victor... ele não se abre para mim, mas a cada dia ele esta definhando, é irônico como sou eu que estou doente, mas é ele que parece estar morrendo.

\- para ele é assim, ele me conta o quão desesperado está, o quanto o tempo está passando rápido e a cada dia que passa sabe que é um dia a menos com você, ele luta entre aproveitar o máximo com você e a realidade de que te perderá a qualquer instante.

Não tenho palavras para isso, pois é assim que me sinto, tento ser forte, mas escondo que estou apavorado.

\- Yu... isso não é só para ele, essa doença não afetou só você, afetou todos nós, somos seus amigos mais próximos, até JJ esta abalado, quem diria que aquele egocêntrico se abalaria.

\- Inacreditavel, não é? Sempre duvidei que seriamos amigos, mas tudo mudou quando ele propôs negócios para Victor... ele tem uma visão muito boa para empreendimentos, a escola que abrimos foi uma jogada perfeita. Achei que seriamos apenas parceiros de negócios, mas ele é uma ótima pessoa, nos aproximamos muito depois disso... – Fito o chão entristecido – ele ficou muito abalado ao saber que eu estou morrendo, disse que não precisaria me preocupar com nada, nem com a escola e nem com os médicos, pois manteria o contrato para que eu tivesse direito ao convenio médico...

\- ele é uma ótima pessoa, por mais que não goste de algumas atitudes dele, só precisamos aceitar que ele é assim. De qualquer maneira, eu vou aceitar a proposta, JJ me chamou para ser técnico... ele me ligou mês passado e eu só estava esperando terminar esse ciclo de competições para poder me mudar para o Canadá, chegarei antes do casamento do Yurio.

Sinto um alivio tão grande por saber que Victor terá seu melhor amigo para apoia-lo quando eu partir, por instinto eu abraço Chris em meio as lagrimas e agradeço sem parar.

\- Se recomponha Yu, tem repórteres te rondando, não quer entrar na capa de alguma revista de fofoca, não é?

\- Não gostaria, apesar de ser o centro das atenções... Os sensacionalistas já atacaram, especularam sobre vicio em drogas e anorexia, claro que outros foram mais gentis questionando sobre minha saúde... Já era algo que esperava, não dava para esconder que tem alguma coisa errada, afinal não apareci na semi-final do Grand Prix, Victor tambem não, quem foi o técnico do Yurio foi o Celestino, fora que a 4 meses estava com a saúde perfeita e agora estou mais magro do que nunca.

\- Você ainda está ótimo, ainda tem uma bunda gostosa.

\- Ta bom, sei – Começo a rir das asneiras de Chris, mas quero mudar de assunto – o que Pichit vai apresentar?

\- Fará uma apresentação em homenagem a Tailandia, será uma versão mais feminina, ele estará usando os adereços da familia, parece que sua vó e sua mãe trabalharam com danças tradicionais, por isso seu amor pela dança.

\- Sim, ele vivia falando com orgulho sobre sua familia e o quanto adoravam fazer as coreografias para os turistas, insistia para que eu fosse visita-lo, até que fui quando eu decidi me aposentar e tiramos uns meses de lua de mel.

\- Ainda não fui conhecer a familia dele, provável que eu o faça no ano que vem, mas vamos ver como andam as coisas entre nós.

\- Vocês dois são uns amores, estranhamente a personalidade de vocês combina e a melhor parte é que ele não é ingênuo como eu.

\- Isso eu posso afirmar...

\- Meu deus Chris....

Ele da uma piscadinha e manda um beijo no ar para mim, mas nosso clima amistoso é quebrado quando anunciam que as apresentações de gala vão começar, a ordem das apresentações é pela classificação, apresentando todos por ordem decrescente, iniciando pelos últimos colocados da competição em dupla, depois o feminino e em seguida o masculino, depois se repete com o penúltimo colocado e assim por diante até o final com a ultima apresentação do primeiro colocado do torneio masculino. Espero não ficar muito cansado, pois quero ver a apresentação do Yurio, todos os anos ele mantem seu programa de gala em segredo e sempre surpreende o público com seu espetáculo.

As apresentações de todos os competidores foram incríveis, a patinação sempre será algo que vou amar, é lindo, mágico e foi nesse mundo que encontrei o significado do amor, todo tipo de amor, amor pelos meus amigos, pela minha familia e aquele que descobri com Victor.

Claro que as apresentações que mais me prendem são as dos meus amigos, Otabek fez uma apresentação ao seu estilo, com musicas que ele mesmo remixou, sempre é uma performance forte e irreverente. Depois Pichit se apresenta com roupa e assessórios típicos da Tailandia, é uma apresentação muito bonita, colorida, tem um ar tradicional mas Pichit tras sua personalidade a coreografia, tornando a alegre. Por fim a ultima apresentação da noite. Victor vem correndo para assistir a apresentação ao meu lado.

\- Nossa ultima apresentação da noite, Tetra campeão russo, Yuri Plisetsky, medalhista de ouro dessa final!

Yurio entra no rinque, mas mal consigo ver sua silhueta, as luzes estão todas apagadas, provavelmente só ligarão o holofote quando iniciarem a música, é uma das táticas de surpreender o público que o russo tanto gosta.

Noto que os olhos de Victor estão vermelhos como se tivesse chorado muito, mas não o questiono. Agora com Yurio no meio da área, a luz do holofote é ligada na potencia mínima e se intensificando aos poucos junto com o tocar da música, uma música de piano que não escuto a muito tempo, coloco minha mão na boca e minhas lagrimas escorrem, pois a apresentação dele é a minha música, consigo escutar os comentaristas falando sobre sua apresentação de gala.

\- Yuri Plisetsky se apresenta com a musica Yuri on Ice, é o programa do seu renomado técnico e antigo medalhista de ouro. – anuncia o staff da competição. – É um programa muito difícil, até hoje poucos usam a sequencia de saltos que Katsuki, são quatro quadruplos, sendo apenas 1 na primeira parte, o restante dos quádruplos ficam na segunda metade do programa e o ultimo quadruplo a finalização do programa juntamente de uma sequencia de giros, a maioria dos atletas não aguenta a exigência física necessária e é uma escolha arriscada pois a probabilidade de erro é muito alta, mas essa era uma característica dos programas livres do Katsuki, ele era um atleta com muita resistência.

Sempre soube da minha resistência, por isso escolhia esse tipo de programa, foi o que me garantiu as duas medalhas de ouro seguidas com direito a quebra do meu próprio recorde pessoal e mundial, sinto-me realizado pelas minhas conquistas e muito orgulho do que pude fazer.

Vez ou outra via Yurio tentando refazer meus programas, mas sempre falhava no ultimo salto, seu corpo nunca teve a força necessária para completar a coreografia, eu sei melhor do que ninguém o quão complicado é tentar essa sequencia de saltos.

Mas dessa vez é diferente, sua apresentação é forte, determinado, ele quer mostrar a todos que pode, que consegue, não quer manchar a imagem do meu programa, por mais que eu não ligue para isso, afinal eu sempre tive muitas falhas.

É um tanto quanto estranho ver minha apresentação performada por outra pessoa, ela significa amor, representa minhas experiencias sobre esse sentimento tão forte e intenso, mas nas mãos de Yurio ela carrega dor, tristeza e tambem respeito, admiração e um pedido para que eu não o abandone, minhas lagrimas se intensificam, abaixo a cabeça, me encolho todo, sinto muita tristeza.

\- Meu amor, vamos, ele precisa de você, se concentre na apresentação, Yurio me disse que dessa vez faria uma apresentação perfeita.

Victor seca minhas lagrimas, me abraça forte, aquilo me da forças para terminar de assistir, é lindo, ele conseguiu completar todos os saltos, mesmo esgotado tanto física como mentalmente, confirmo pois no final ele desaba sobre seus joelhos, cobre seu rosto com as mãos escondendo as lagrimas. Sei o quanto essa temporada foi difícil para ele, sinto um orgulho imenso, Yurio é um guerreiro, um soldado que por mais difícil que as coisas estejam, ele jamais desiste.

Peço para Victor me ajudar a encontrar Yurio, sinto meu corpo fraco, estou cansado por chorar, mas sou orgulhoso e caminho com minhas próprias pernas, apenas uso Vitya como apoio. Por fim, recepciono nosso melhor aluno fora da pista, abraço secando suas lagrimas, beijo seu rosto e afago como se fosse um filho.

\- Yurio, estou muito orgulhoso de você, conseguiu performar minha coreografia perfeitamente, foi lindo, me desculpa por essa temporada ter exigido tanto de você, sei o quanto foi pesado, o quanto meus problemas acabaram te afetando e ainda assim fez uma homenagem a mim, não poderia estar mais feliz.

\- Yuri, não se desculpe, eu sei o quanto está sendo difícil para você ter ficado até o final e ainda vou exigir mais com meu pedido egoísta de ser meu padrinho, sei que vai conseguir, mesmo que esteja fraco, mas você é importante para mim e não quero mais ninguém ao meu lado quando eu subir ao altar.

\- Eu sei e por isso, o que depender de mim, farei acontecer, quero estar ao seu lado no momento mais importante, sempre estivemos, não mudaria agora.

Yurio não aguenta e chora no meu ombro, me abraçando forte sentindo alivio por saber que estarei com ele até o fim.


	3. Barganha

Mesmo depois de uma semana em casa, me sinto exausto, parece que treinei para alguma competição e o ar estivesse pesado demais para se respirar, mas deve ser por não poder descansar, afinal desde que cheguei saio todos os dias para o hospital, entre consultas e exames, só espero que os resultados não sejam tão ruins.

Finalmente é sábado, sem nenhuma consulta marcada, nenhum aluno para Victor treinar, podemos passar um final de semana em familia tranquilamente, fico largado a manha toda no canto do sofá lendo um livro, com direito a coberta e chá verde, estaria tudo perfeito se não fosse por esse incomodo no peito e essa tosse insistente.

\- Yuri, deseja algo meu querido? – pergunta minha mãe com o braço apoiado em meu ombro.

\- Não mãe, estou bem, mas e a senhora? O que está achando de Montreal?

\- é uma cidade muito bonita, ainda mais com os enfeites de natal, o pessoal leva muito a sério essa data não é? – minha mae me pergunta com um doce sorriso.

Trocamos umas risadas e logo depois do riso dou uma respirada funda, estou realmente me sentindo desconfortável, mas faço a melhor cara que posso para não deixar ninguém preocupado, por causa de um resfriado.

\- Sim, tambem reparamos nisso, Vitya ficou encantado no nosso primeiro natal aqui.

O russo escuta a conversa lá da cozinha e o escuto gritando:

\- Foi um ano inesquecível, foi nosso ultimo natal com Makkachin, ela destruiu os enfeites do vizinho, não sei como ela pode fazer aquilo naquela idade.

\- realmente – continuo a rir – começamos muito mal nossa relação com nossos vizinhos.

\- Ainda bem que os canadenses são pessoas bem educadas, se fosse na Russia, estaríamos em pé de guerra até hoje. – Diz meu marido enquanto caminha para se aconchegar ao meu lado.

\- Diria que nossos vizinhos são mais que educados, até nos chamaram para comemorar o natal com eles... falando nisso, os chamou para passar o natal conosco?

\- Sim, disseram que viriam, a familia do JJ tambem vem, só espero que a criança não nasça aqui em casa.

Apenas concordo, pois isso é uma possibilidade, afinal Isabela está no final da gestação e faltam pouquíssimas semanas para essa criança nascer com previsão para primeira semana de janeiro.

Conversamos mais um tempo e depois minha mãe se retira para seu quarto, eu e Victor ficamos na sala, eu me recosto em seu peito e fico entre suas pernas, é um apoio perfeito para continuar a leitura, pelo menos era o que eu acreditava, o desconforto no peito piora muito e começo a tossir incessantemente, não me permitindo respirar, é como se eu estivesse me afogando.

\- Yuri???

Me levanto para tentar respirar melhor, mas de nada adianta e noto que junto as secreções que saem da tosse, há um pouco de sangue, olho para Vitya que esta com o rosto em pânico e rapidamente ele grita por ajuda.

\- MARI! PEGUE AS CHAVES DO CARRO!

Todos vão a sala correndo, Victor me pega no colo e vai em direção a porta, sei que ele me coloca no carro, mas estou desorientado por causa da falta de ar, minha respiração está rápida, é como se não houvesse ar a minha volta e sei que em pouco tempo perderei a consciência.

****

Acordo com muita sensação de frio e o ar que respiro está gelado, olho para os lados ainda desorientado, não reconheço esse lugar, nisso começo a entrar em pânico, ouço barulho de monitores começando a apitar ao meu lado e isso me causa mais desconforto.

\- Calma sr. Katsuki, está tudo bem. – Diz um homem com roupas de proteção descartável. – Está numa UTI, saiu do coma agora a pouco, por isso está um pouco confuso.

\- O-on...

Quero perguntar onde está minha familia, onde está meu marido, mas minha voz sai muito fraca e rouca.

\- Tente não falar, seus pulmões ainda estão se recuperando de uma infecção, isso ocasionou o edema pulmonar, vamos avisar sua familia que o senhor recobrou a consciência.

Saber disso tudo não me acalma, só me deixa mais apreensivo, Victor deve estar desesperado, não sei a quanto tempo estou aqui, não consigo sequer perguntar isso, é tão frustrante que começo a chorar, sei que isso não me ajuda em nada, mas não posso controlar minhas emoções agora, eu choro até cair no sono.

***

Não tenho ideia de quanto tempo se passou desde que acordei da primeira vez, mas imagino que seja a algum tempo, pois a sala esta ligeiramente mais clara do que antes. Finalmente ouço passos perto da minha cama e alguém se aproximando, pela silhueta eu vejo que é uma mulher.

\- Bom dia Sr. Katsuki, sou a doutora Mary, vim informar sobre sua situação.

Balanço com a cabeça confirmando.

\- Bom, o senhor deu entrada no hospital com um quadro de insuficiência respiratória a quatro dias, felizmente conseguimos controlar seu estado sem intervenções invasivas, mas para manter o quadro respiratório estável sem danos cerebrais, tivemos que coloca-lo em coma induzido. O senhor foi diagnosticado com edema pulmonar causado por uma bactéria, administramos alguns antibióticos e diuréticos para diminuir a retenção de líquidos nos pulmões. Vamos avaliar melhor seu estado hoje, caso confirme e seu estado continua estável, será transferido para o quarto.

Confirmo que entendi o que a medica disse e me esforço para falar:

\- Doutora... meu marido...

Ela tenta manter uma postura profissional, mas vejo preocupação em seus olhos.

\- Doutora?

\- Vou chamar sua familia para conversar com o senhor, está bem?

Apenas confirmo que entendo, porem isso me causa aflição, afinal porque evitar falar sobre o Victor? O que aconteceu com ele?

Não sei se é por causa dos remédios mas não noto quando minha mãe se aproxima da minha cama.

\- Yuri, quase morremos de preocupação... – Minha mãe está com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

\- Desculpa mãe... – tento afaga-la, mas estou preocupada com meu marido - Cade o Victor?

\- Filho... ele está bem... – minha mãe desvia o olhar ao falar isso, significa que está me escondendo algo.

\- Mãe, o que aconteceu? – sinto um aperto no peito muito forte.

\- A três dias ele teve uma overdose... ele está no quarto do hospital, está se recuperando e recebendo atendimento psicológico.

Minhas lagrimas escorrem sem parar, ele tentou se matar? por que ele fez isso? Ele realmente queria se matar ou foi apenas um acidente? Eu preciso falar com ele, eu preciso saber a verdade, meu deus, o que aconteceu?

Hiroko me abraça tentando me acalmar, a abraço como uma criança em desespero, chorando como se meu mundo tivesse desabado.

\- Mãe... Eu preciso ser transferido para o quarto, eles nunca vão deixar o Victor entrar aqui... Me ajuda, por favor...

\- Eu vou tentar meu querido... farei de tudo... mas primeiro se acalme, está bem?

***

Não noto que acabei dormindo de tanto chorar, mas pelo menos estou menos cansado e mais calmo, continuo preocupado, mas não estou mais desesperado. Vejo que fui transferido para o quarto, mas pela luminosidade alaranjada vindo da janela, não tenho ideia se é de manha ou final da tarde.

Olho para o lado oposto e vejo que Mari está dormindo na poltrona, não queria perturba-la, mas não quero mais perder tempo, eu preciso falar com o Victor o quanto antes e acabo a despertando.

\- Mari! Mari! Acorda! – minha voz ainda está estranha.

\- Ahn... Yuri... tudo bem? – ela é a única pessoa que me trata como se nada tivesse acontecendo e gosto muito disso.

\- Sim... quero ver o Victor... – a fito séria.

\- Tudo bem, os médicos disseram que seria bom vocês conversarem, vou ver se ele está acordado...

Faço um gesto com as mãos agradecendo, nesse momento ela se vira e fala:

\- Nossos pais e Yurio ficaram revezando para ficar com o Victor todo esse tempo... eles realmente amam vocês...

Sinto meus olhos lacrimejarem com o gesto de carinho dos meus pais e de Yurio, mas seco minhas lagrimas pois preciso ter uma conversa séria com meu marido.

Pouco tempo depois escuto baterem na minha porta, digo para entrar, há alguns segundos de hesitação, mas logo meu marido entra, vejo o quão abatido ele está, imagino o quanto ele deve estar sofrendo.

\- Oi Yuri, como você está meu amor? Sabe o susto que nos deu? – ele fala enquanto pega minha mão.

Victor esta com olheiras profundas, está mais pálido, seus olhos mostram profunda preocupação comigo, além disso tambem traz muita culpa e remorso.

\- Eu estou bem... Desculpa pelo susto... mas acho que você estava mais perto da morte do que eu... – encaro no fundo dos olhos dele, tentando ser o mais firme que posso – Victor... o que aconteceu?

O russo desvia o olhar, fecha os olhos com força, pressiona minha mão contra seus lábios, consigo senti-lo tremendo.

\- Victor?

\- O que você quer que eu diga? Eu tomei o antidepressivo e bebi um copo de vodka, depois vim parar aqui... – foi uma resposta ríspida, o que significa que não quer discutir sobre o assunto.

\- Victor... eu quero saber porque... eu preciso saber se foi proposital ou se foi acidental... Já brigamos por você beber mesmo usando antidepressivos, achei que tivesse parado com isso, fora que não pode ter sido só o remédio habitual e um único copo de vodka, até onde eu saiba, o remedio que você estava tomando não causaria overdose mesmo se você tomasse meia garrafa.

\- Eu troquei o medicamento semana passada... o medico disse que eu estava proibido de beber qualquer coisa, mas eu estava tão desesperado que acabei esquecendo disso. – Victor me diz enquanto ainda treme.

\- Você queria morrer? Victor me diz, quando eu morrer, você vai se matar? – eu digo com raiva, meu tom de voz subindo a cada pergunta – Victor! Como você pode?!

\- Eu não sei... eu não sei te responder isso... eu realmente não lembrei que tinha trocado o medicamento, eu só estava desesperado, eu queria aliviar a dor que estava sentindo... Yuri, todos os dias eu sinto que vou te perder, eu tenho medo de dormir por imaginar que quando eu acordar você não vai estar respirando, eu odeio o fato de que a cada dia que passa estou mais perto de nunca mais te tere e quando eu vi que você poderia não voltar da UTI, eu me perdi...

Victor desaba sobre mim, chora desesperadamente, eu sei o quanto dói, eu sei o quão cruel esta sendo viver esse pesadelo, eu imagino que se fosse uma situação oposta, provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa, por isso eu preciso me manter firme e tomar a decisão mais difícil.

\- Victor... se você ainda estiver com esse pensamento de se matar depois que eu morrer, eu prefiro acabar com isso agora. Eu não me casei com um homem fraco e sem amor próprio, eu esperava que depois da minha morte a minha familia poderia contar com você, eu tinha esperanças de que você cuidaria deles por mim. – Respiro profundamente antes de dar o ultimo golpe – Victor, eu quero o divorcio.

Eu consigo sentir seu coração ser despedaçado, eu sinto meu peito rasgando como se houvesse vidro quebrado dentro de mim, mas não posso ser a única razão de vida dele, não posso carregar a culpa por ele se matar por eu ter partido, ele precisa saber que eu jamais aceitaria uma situação dessa.

\- Yuri... você não pode... não está falando serio... – Victor me olha incrédulo e os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

\- Sim, eu posso, mesmo que isso esgote o resto de vida que eu tenho, a usarei para manter minha palavra.

\- Não... por favor, não faz isso comigo... não me tire o resto de tempo que temos juntos... eu te imploro... eu prometo que vou cuidar da sua familia, não vou abandona-los Yuri, mas por favor, não me exclua da sua vida agora...

\- Victor, sabe que meus pais te amam como filho, te acolheu, eles brigaram com meus tios por causa da nossa relação... eles vão precisar de você quando eu me for. Eu sei o tamanho desse fardo, eu sei tambem que se você se matar eles vão se sentir culpados e vão sofrer por ter que enterrar dois filhos... – Digo enquanto seguro firme suas mãos.

Os olhos azuis que sempre brilharam como o mar, ainda não tem vida, então preciso continuar meu discurso.

\- você acha que eu vou poder ficar em paz ao seu lado imaginando que no momento que eu morrer você simplesmente vai morrer tambem? Se fosse o contrario, você gostaria de saber que eu sou um suicida?

\- Não Yuri... você jamais faria isso, sempre foi mais forte do que eu...

Coloco meus dedos em seus lábios, selando qualquer absurdo que ele queira falar.

\- Não Victor... nós dois somos fortes, não teríamos nos casado se não fosse por isso... você sempre tirou forças até da onde não tinha para conquistar tudo, tem mais coragem para fazer as coisas do que qualquer outro homem que conheci, não pensou duas vezes em abandonar a carreira apenas para seguir um bêbado que viu numa festa... teve mais coragem e força para retomar sua carreira, mesmo sabendo a dificuldade que seria por causa da idade, por conta de ser técnico e competidor ao mesmo tempo, no final fez um retorno triunfal, subindo ao pódio ao meu lado.

Finalmente vejo uma faísca em seus olhos.

\- Meu amor! Nossa história é marcada por tantas lutas, depois de nos assumirmos publicamente, o quanto tivemos que fazer das tripas coração para enfrentar o preconceito na Russia e no Japão, quantas vezes não tivemos que brigar na rua contra os homofóbicos, quantas vezes não limpamos a fachada da sua casa em São Petersburgo por estar pichado “FAGGOTS”*, enfrentamos tudo isso até recomeçarmos nossa vida aqui no Canadá.

A expressão de Victor suaviza, ele relembra de toda nossa história, nossas batalhas, nossa força e amor inquestionável.

\- Como pude deixar chegar nessa situação? Eu sou um idiota e esquecido, obrigado por me lembrar... Não vou deixar que nada manche nossa história, vamos sair disso de cabeça erguida, eu sei o quanto vou sofrer e sei o quanto não é fácil para você, meu amor, mas não vou dificultar mais a sua vida, não vou te preocupar, eu amo nossa familia, eu amo seus pais como se fossem meus e te prometo cuidar deles para o resto da vida.

\- Esse é o homem com quem me casei, o homem que eu amo e tenho orgulho.


	4. Depressão

14 de fevereiro

\- Yurio, respira...

Digo para o noivo e meu amigo russo para que se acalme, nunca o vi tão nervoso, nem mesmo durante as competições ele demonstrou tamanho nervosismo como agora.

\- Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo, mas não sei porque de estar tão ansioso. – o loiro me olha com desespero – e se ele fugir do altar?

\- O que?! – começo a gargalhar – por que ele fugiria? Ele que te pediu em casamento, fora que você tem mais cara de que seria a noiva em fuga.

Ofegante e sem qualquer resposta para o que acabei de dizer, Yurio agora se encara no espelho, verifica se seu terno cinza esta devidamente ajeitada, assim como seu cabelo perfeitamente alinhado para trás.

\- Como eu estou? Essa roupa não me deixa estranho?

\- Não Yurio, você esta perfeito, Victor mesmo que te ajudou a escolher esse terno, sabe que ele não te deixaria usar nada mais nada menos do que algo perfeito.

\- Falando nele, onde que seu marido se enfiou?

\- Victor foi buscar meus remédios, esqueci no carro.

\- Está com muita dor? Deveria ter pedido para o velhote entrar comigo... – Yurio fita o chão, pois está chateado com o pedido que fez a meses para que eu fosse seu padrinho.

\- Mas você queria que eu caminhasse com você, porque você me ama como se eu fosse seu irmão, por isso queria que eu te levasse até o Otabek, certo? Nada tiraria essa honra de mim, nem mesmo Victor. - Falo enquanto olho no fundo dos seus olhos esmeralda, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – tenho tanto orgulho de você, olha o quanto você cresceu, quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, você era um baixinho desaforado, gritando comigo no banheiro lá de Sochi, agora está aqui, mais alto que o meu marido se preparando para casar.

Os olhos de Yurio começam a encher de lagrimas e se abaixa para poder me abraçar forte.

\- Obrigado Yuri... eu fico tão feliz de te ter do meu lado... você e o Victor são como a minha familia...

\- Eu sei... eu sei... nós tambem te amamos.

Nesse momento, escuto batidas na porta da sala que estamos, peço para entrar e Victor entra apressadamente, me entregando minha bolsa de remédios.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – Pergunta o mais velho.

\- se não for pedir muito, consegue alcançar o cateter e aplicar a injeção para mim? Não quero tirar o terno e a camisa, ficarão desalinhados se eu tentar. – vou abrindo os dois botões da minha camisa e afrouxando a gravata.

Victor rapidamente aplica a morfina pelo cateter e sinto alivio das dores que começaram a incomodar.

\- estava doendo muito? – pergunta Nikiforov – Deveria ter tomado quando saímos de casa.

\- Não meu amor, só estava incomodando – olho para o relógio e marco no celular a hora para a próxima dosagem, noto que já esta no horário da cerimonia – Vamos? Não podemos deixar os convidados esperando.

***

A cerimonia correu muito bem, Yurio não conseguia conter sua alegria, ficou cada vez mais emocionado a medida que caminhava para o altar, seus olhos brilhavam, assim como os de Otabek, diria que foi um dos poucos momentos que vi o cazaquistanês tão sentimental.

Confesso que para mim, toda essa parte foi cansativo, caminhar e ficar de pé por tanto tempo, eu realmente devo estar horrível, mas graças a Deus que consegui me manter firme, sem causar nenhum problema.

\- Você estava tão lindo, tão orgulhoso – meu marido sempre me elogiando – seu olhar determinado, mas tambem sentimental pelo nosso tigre russo.

\- Obrigado, mas confesso que estou cansado, acho que vou descansar um pouco na mesa, mas mais tarde eu te chamo para dançar, agora vai lá ajudar o Yurio a cumprimentar o pessoal nas mesas, olha como ele está desesperado.

\- ele não precisa de ajuda, outra pessoa pode...

Nem o deixo terminar a frase.

\- Victor... – o encaro erguendo a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços. – vai lá... Yurio precisa mais de você do que eu agora.

O platinado vai ajudar seu conterrâneo a contragosto, o que faz os convidados da minha mesa rirem.

\- Não deveria tratar seu marido de forma tão dura – afirma Chris – ele só quer passar o máximo de tempo com seu amado.

\- Eu sei, mas eu quero um tempinho para conversar com outras pessoas.

\- Ele está muito em cima de você? – pergunta Pichit.

\- Não faz ideia... ele é o melhor marido que pode existir na face da Terra, mas as vezes me sufoca, ainda mais depois que ouviu as merdas que alguns alunos falam de mim.

O clima na mesa fica tenso, é perceptível a raiva que emana do Chris e do meu amigo Pichit.

\- Não consigo suportar esse tipo de gente, quando ouvi da primeira vez, quase parti para cima, mas não podia deixar manchar a imagem da escola. – desabafa Pichit.

\- eu sinto muita raiva e nojo, mas não posso dizer que eles estão errados, Victor é jovem e eu estou morrendo, eu não quero que ele viva uma vida amargurado e sozinho. Vamos lá né, ele é muito bonito para isso.

\- Meu querido, nunca diga uma coisa dessas, jamais que essas pessoas estarão certas, quando que algo como “Nossa, o Yuri podia morrer logo para deixar de atrapalhar a vida do Victor” seria aceitável? – Chris me olha incrédulo.

Essas não foram as únicas frases que ouvi, já escutei “mal posso esperar para que o outro morra para me jogar nos braços do Victor”, “Nossa, como Victor pode estar perdendo o tempo dele cuidando de alguém quase morto”, não só isso como tambem a atitude desses alunos mudaram, se jogam e flertam com meu marido, como se eu não estivesse presente ou se já tivesse falecido.

\- algumas pessoas não tem ética ou moral, ou são pessoas com uma consciência deturpada, vai saber – digo conformado com a situação. – só queriam que me respeitassem, eles me tratam como se eu fosse digno de pena ou como se eu já tivesse morrido, isso é desgastante.

\- e o Victor sabe disso? – Chris me questiona preocupado.

\- Infelizmente, ele ouviu um aluno falando que desejaria que eu tivesse morrido, no dia eu não estava na escola, mas pelo que JJ me disse, Victor quase foi parar na delegacia, mas alguns alunos interviram e não deixaram que o cretino fizesse a denuncia. – solto um ar pesado, lembrando em como esse dia foi difícil – sabe como Victor é sensível, ele está tentando lidar com as coisas da melhor forma possível, mas isso passou do seu limite.

\- Imagino, meu amigo ficou muito passional depois de te conhecer, foi uma mudança boa e ruim. – Afirma Chris.

\- Eu sei, as vezes sinto falta da parte lógica e calculista do meu marido, mas confesso que eu amo o lado bobo apaixonado.

Por mais que a conversa esteja me distraindo, não consigo ignorar a náusea que sinto por causa da morfina e intensificado com o cheiro da comida, com isso, pergunto a Chris se ele não quer me acompanhar a fumar do lado de fora, meu amigo suíço nem perde tempo, pois sabe que terá uma boa companhia para fumar um baseado.

\- Nunca na minha vida eu imaginaria que você viria fumar comigo Yuri. – Chris confessa rindo.

\- Não é como se eu fosse todo careta, eu já tinha experimentado na faculdade.

\- Mentira! Mesmo competindo? – Chris me pergunta facinado.

\- Não, foi depois do meu primeiro Grand Prix, como eu já tinha perdido a temporada, me foquei na faculdade, ai meus amigos me chamaram para uma festa e eu liguei o foda-se, foi divertido, mas não voltei a repetir... não até agora.

Chris tem uma crise de riso e começa:

\- realmente, aquele ano foi o seu fundo do poço, ainda bem que um anjo da guarda russo foi ao seu socorro.

\- Não sabe o quanto eu devo a ele, tudo que eu conquistei na minha carreira foi graças a ajuda dele como técnico... no lado pessoal ele me deu uma vida...

Chris segura meu ombro e diz:

\- Assim como você deu a ele tudo que ele precisava, aquele vazio que ele sentia, que ninguém conseguia tampar, graças a você ele é feliz e completo.

\- Por isso tenho medo... ficou sabendo do que aconteceu da ultima vez que fui internado, não é? - O suíço apenas consente. – ele esta indo na terapia, grupos de apoio, mas eu ainda tenho medo de que algo aconteça quando eu me for.

\- Ele não vai ficar sozinho, ele não está sozinho, vamos estar ao lado dele quando ele precisar.

Chris me abraça forte e eu começo a chorar, numa mistura de tristeza e alivio, fico ali alguns minutos, deixando meus sentimentos saírem junto as lagrimas, não sei se me sinto mais leve por causa disso ou se por causa da droga, mas estou muito melhor.

\- Vamos voltar? Estou começando a ficar com fome.

\- Ainda bem, porque a brisa bateu junto com a fome – afirma Chris com seus olhos avermelhados, não sei se pelo choro ou por outro motivo.

No retorno, encontro Victor conversando com Pichit, eles parecem empolgados, escuto parte da conversa e sem qualquer surpresa eles estão falando sobre a temporada de patinação que acabou de encerrar.

Graças a droga, consigo comer muito bem, a comida servida na festa foi muito boa, eu ri por terem servido piroshky de katsudon como entrada, imagino que tenha sido uma surpresa para os outros convidados essa combinação pitoresca, mas o restante das outras refeições tambem estava maravilhosa.

Passamos boa parte da festa sentados, conversando, até que os noivos resolveram ter a primeira dança, nesse momento eu olhei para Victor e vi como seus olhos estavam brilhando, cheios de expectativa de que o chamaria para dançar. Como poderia negar com tamanho desejo transparecendo em seu olhar?

Em vez de tocarem uma valsa, a banda começa a tocar uma das musicas favoritas de Yurio e coincidentemente de Victor, uma musica cuja as letras eu acho tão linda, tão apaixonada.

Dançamos lentamente, abraçados como se fossemos dois jovens adolescentes num dia de formatura, sem preocupações, esquecendo de tudo, todos os nossos problemas e aflições, eu me envolvo com a musica e escuto Victor sussurrando a musica em meu ouvido.

“Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile (onde você estiver, farei com que sempre sorria)

Wherever you are, I'm always by your side (onde você estiver, estarei sempre ao seu lado)”

Nesse momento, eu quero ver o rosto do meu amado, lembrar dos seus traços, sua beleza, do seu amor por mim, então tambem repito a musica.

“Kono saki nagai koto zutto (ainda temos um longo caminho a nossa frente)

Douka konna boku to zutto (aconteça o que acontecer, sempre)

Shinu made Stay with me (até a morte, fique comigo)”

Quando canto essa parte, vejo lagrimas se formando nos olhos do Victor, tornando mais vivo o azul de seus olhos, nesse momento ele fecha seus olhos, me puxa para mais perto e me beija. Um beijo sentimental, desesperado como se todo o seu amor quisesse me invadir, como se quisesse me fazer sentir todo seu medo, mas tambem seu carinho, agradecimento por eu fazer parte da sua vida.

\- Yuri, eu já te disse isso tantas vezes, mas eu nunca vou me cansar de dizer o quanto eu te amo, o quanto você mudou a minha vida, quanta alegria e cores trouxe a mim, você me deu amor, me deu uma familia, me fez criar laços com meus amigos... você fortaleceu todas as minhas relações, me deu forças e conquistar muito mais do que eu jamais poderia imaginar, desejar coisas que nunca imaginei que eu queria.

\- Eu sei e eu tambem te amo, agradeço por todos nossos momentos, por ter me dado sua força, por nunca ter desistido de mim, por ter acreditado em mim quando nem mesmo eu conseguia, obrigado por me amar, por amar minha familia, nossa familia... eu tenho tanto amor e orgulho pelo que temos, pelo que conquistamos. Obrigado por me dar essa vida Victor.

Quando percebemos, estávamos os dois ali, no meio da pista de dança, chorando, emotivos, o que nos fez cair na risada, sem se importar com mais nada, essa noite seriamos só nós, sem lembrarmos de doença ou qualquer outro problema, apenas mais uma noite apaixonada, como um casal recém casado.


	5. Aceitação

\- Yuri! Como eu amo seu cheiro, seu calor!

Me agarro ao meu amado, aproveitando esse momento de carinho. Eu o admiro, está tão bonito, tão saudável, seu sorriso emanando toda sua alegria e felicidade. Meu amor, meu mundo, mas mesmo com o amor da minha vida aqui comigo, sinto um aperto no peito. O que há de errado? Estamos felizes, não estamos?

Então Yuri começa a se afastar, vai soltando devagar minha mão, tento segura-lo, mas nada parece que vai dete-lo de partir, eu grito, eu imploro!

\- Por favor, não vai, fica mais um pouco, por favor...

Mas ele me ignora, me da um beijo, volta a sorrir e se afasta cada vez mais...

Sinto as lagrimas quentes escorrendo do meu rosto, o que faz com que eu acorde, sentindo o vazio do nosso quarto, o vazio da minha vida, o espaço vago ao lado da minha cama. Essa dor, esse desespero que sempre me atinge ao acordar, uma dor insuportável sempre que percebo que somente nos meus sonhos posso esquecer a saudade que sinto.

Mesmo depois de meses do seu ultimo suspiro numa cama de hospital, a dor ainda é como se ele tivesse morrido ontem.

Ainda lembro do começo da primavera quando nos deitamos juntos pela ultima vez, ele sabia que seria sua ultima noite, Yuri me abraçou, me beijou, disse o quanto me amava e dormiu, tão pacifico, tão sereno e nunca mais acordou de seu coma.

As lembranças do quanto eu pedi, o quanto implorei para que abrisse seus olhos novamente, do momento que recebi a noticia de que nunca mais acordaria, meu mundo desabou ali, mesmo sabendo que ele tinha os dias contados, nada nos prepara realmente para esse momento.

Velei seu corpo que ainda respirava, na misera esperança de que acordaria, fiquei até o ultimo instante, quando ouvi os aparelhos indicando que seu coração já não batia mais, pondo fim o ultimo fio de esperança de ver novamente o brilho dos seus olhos.

Eu sempre soube, no momento que nos conhecemos que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma, pude confirmar no momento que seu corpo foi enterrado que eu jamais seria o mesmo depois que partiu.

***

Ouço batidas na porta do meu quarto, nem sei que horas são, mas percebo que está bem claro por causa da luz entre a cortina.

\- Vicchan, está acordado? – pergunta Hiroko.

Me forço a levantar para atender a mãe de Yuri.

\- Sim, já ia me levantar... aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunto tentando fingir qualquer animação.

Hiroko abre um sorriso singelo e informa que temos visitas, peço uns instantes para poder me arrumar antes de ver quem poderia ser a essa hora do dia. Será que é cedo? Bom, pouco importa.

Tomo um banho, me arrumo e vou ver quem quer que seja, na cozinha, cumprimento Toshiya que está tomando café, vou até a sala e Hiroko está com nossos visitantes.

\- Bom dia velho... – Yurio me cumprimenta da sua forma usual.

\- Bom dia... o que vocês querem? – solto essa pergunta de forma um pouco ácida para Yurio e Chris.

\- Viemos te arrastar para a apresentação do Yurio na final, já que se recusou a assistir qualquer competição dele durante essa temporada, dizendo que não sairia do pais, agora que a final é no Canadá, não tem desculpa nenhuma para não ir.

Bom, realmente não tenho nenhuma desculpa para não assistir.

\- Desculpa Yurio, sabe que não foi de propósito faltar as suas apresentações, eu só não estava bem para isso. Mas como é a final, eu irei, sei que Yuri me odiaria se eu perdesse isso.

\- Já que a parte de te convencer a ir não foi difícil, arrume as malas, vamos para Vancouver, as passagens já estão compradas, entao, de nada... – Responde Yurio.

\- Mas não posso deixar meus sogros sozinhos.

\- na verdade, nossas malas já estão arrumadas, só falta a sua Vicchan. – Hiroko fala um pouco envergonhada – Mari só poderá ir no dia do programa livre por causa do trabalho.

\- vocês planejaram tudo pelas minhas costas... – encaro todos com os olhos cerrados me sentindo um pouco traído por causa desse plano.

\- Vamos Victor, nosso voo é daqui algumas horas, eu vou te ajudar a arrumar sua mala – Chris já me arrastando para meu quarto para que eu não mude de decisão.

***

Chegamos alguns dias antes da competição, durante esse período, Chris acabou me arrastando para ver o treinamento dos competidores e ao ver parte da coreografia de Yurio, sinto curiosidade para saber o tema e como Chris fez o programa para ele.

\- Chris, qual é o tema do Yurio?

\- Você realmente se desligou da patinação essa temporada...

\- Ah... Desculpa... – falo com certa vergonha – mas e então?

\- Dor e superação...

Pelo tema, deve ter feito os dois programas em homenagem a Yuri, ele sempre amou e admirou meu marido...

\- ele não repassou o programa completo enquanto treinava, que musicas ele escolheu?

Chris da uma lufada e me encara.

\- realmente, não esperava que tivesse ignorado tudo, vou te falar para te poupar a busca pela internet. A do programa curto é “Who Knew” da Pink e a do programa livre é “King” da Lauren Aquilina.

\- Não conheço nenhuma. Você que as escolheu?

\- Não, mas já que não as conhece, que tal deixar para ouvi-las quando ele se apresentar?

Dou de ombros, afinal gosto da ideia de ser surpreendido.

***

Sempre lidei bem com jornalistas, mas confesso que hoje adoraria que eles simplesmente sumissem.

\- Senhor Nikiforov! Por favor, concede uma pequena entrevista para nós? – pergunta uma jornalista que não faço ideia de qual canal seja.

\- Desculpa, mas logo meus amigos irão se apresentar, talvez mais tarde.

\- Mas senhor Nikiforov, faz meses que não aparece em publico, poderia falar sobre a morte do senhor Katsuki?

Dou uma olhava fulminante para o repórter, mas tento manter a calma, apenas me desvencilho e vou para uma área reservada aos técnicos e patinadores, fico grato pela federação não ter desvinculado meu cargo como técnico, odiaria ter que assistir a competição cercado de pessoas me encarando e me perguntando coisas que não quero falar.

Chris fica ao meu lado a todo momento, disse que só sairia para acompanhar seus alunos no kiss and cry, pela ordem, Pichit seria o primeiro a se apresentar, depois seria Yurio e por fim seria Otabek.

A apresentação de Pichit foi ótima, diria que uma das melhores em toda sua carreira, o que confirma pela sua excelente nota, quebrando seu record pessoal, no kiss and cry, vejo como Chris e Pichit ficam amorosos um com o outro, isso me faz lembrar dos meus momentos de técnico com Yuri, é uma lembrança boa, acabo suspirando... que saudade...

Logo Chris e Pichit vem correndo para ver a apresentação de Yurio, parecem ansiosos, apesar de eu saber que eles devem ter assistido a isso diversas vezes.

\- Por que essa ansiedade? – por fim pergunto a eles.

\- é um programa difícil, sabe como Yurio o emocional afeta a sua apresentação, essa temporada foi desafiadora para ele, ainda mais com essa musica, mesmo ele tendo a escolhido, ele sofreu para conseguir desempenha-la tão bem. – fico surpreso com essa descrição – mas sabe como ele é teimoso, se não fosse por isso, ele não estaria aqui como um dos favoritos.

\- Yurio sendo Yurio...

Então começa a apresentação, pela letra da musica eu percebo que é sobre despedida, a morte de um amigo, mas não uma morte inesperada, é uma morte anunciada só que ele se recusando a acreditar que seu amigo, seu melhor amigo irá morrer e que faria de tudo para que isso não fosse verdade.

_“If someone said three years from now (Se alguém dissesse que daqui três anos)_

_You'd be long gone (Que você iria embora)_

_I'd stand up and punch them out (Eu me levantaria e socaria todos eles)”_

Mas essa é só a primeira parte do programa, é visível a dor que Yurio sente, mostrando a todos o quanto foi difícil receber a noticia de que seu melhor amigo estava doente e o quanto se recusou em acreditar e em aceitar.

Na sequencia, seu programa faz referencia ao passado, as lembranças boas e bobas que tivemos.

_“Remember when we were such fools (Lembra-se quando nós éramos tão bobos)_

_And so convinced and just too cool (E tão convencidos e tão, tão legais)”_

Depois ele parte para a sequencia de etapas, a parte artística do programa, o russo mostra seu amor pelo seu amigo, suas lembranças, seu carinho. Isso me faz lembrar das conversas que tivemos, nós três, sobre como devemos aproveitar nosso tempo antes que o perdêssemos.

_“When someone said count your blessings now (Quando alguém disse aproveite suas bençãos)_

_'Fore they're long gone (Antes que elas desapareçam)”_

É muita emoção, é como se seu programa fluísse para mim, mesmo meus olhos embaçados pelas lagrimas, não deixo de assisti-lo, ainda mais agora na parte final de sua coreografia.

A musica agora dizendo o quão grato ele é pela amizade, que sempre o guardará em sua memoria, em seu coração, o quanto sentirá sua falta.

“I'll cherish (Eu vou conservar)

Until we meet again (Até nos reencontrarmos)

And time makes (E o tempo torna)

It harder (isso mais difícil)

I wish I could remember (eu queria me lembrar)

But I keep (mas eu mantenho)

Your memory (sua lembrança)

You visit me in my sleep (você me visita em meus sonhos)

My darling (meu querido)

Who knew (quem diria)”

Por mais que eu queira terminar de ver sua apresentação, com esses últimos versos e o quão emocionado Yurio está ao mostrar a mesma dor que eu sinto pela perda de Yuri, eu desabo sob meus pés, choro por saber que Yurio sofre da mesma forma do que eu, que ele sente sua falta, que ainda está de luto e talvez essa dor, esse vazio nunca passe.

Não noto quando sua apresentação acaba, mas Yurio vem ao meu encontro, se agacha a minha frente e me abraça, sinto seu corpo tremendo, sua respiração descontrolada por finalmente poder chorar nos ombros de alguém que sabe exatamente como é seu sofrimento.

Depois de alguns minutos assim, finalmente ele se levanta para receber sua nota, mas ele pede para que eu vá junto, em vez de Chris.

Enquanto esperamos sua nota, consigo juntar coragem para falar.

\- Me desculpa por ter te deixado sozinho todo esse tempo, eu sei, pelo menos agora eu sei o quanto você tambem esta sofrendo.

\- Tudo bem... cada um enfrenta o luto como pode... mas eu não podia me perder, Yuri jamais me perdoaria se eu perdesse essa temporada... eu fiz por ele...

\- Eu vi, eu senti... eu sei que Yuri ficaria orgulhoso pelo que fez... ele amaria ver o que mostrou hoje.

\- Mas ele viu... – nesse momento o encaro com os olhos arregalados - ele me ajudou... Claro que esse programa é meu, mas ele que me ajudou a ajustar os detalhes, principalmente – nisso eu o interrompo.

\- Nas sequencias... Yuri era muito bom nisso... no seu programa eu pude ver a sua essência com a dele

\- Sim...

Por fim recebemos sua nota, sem qualquer surpresa, é uma ótima nota, não bateu seu record pessoal, mas mesmo assim está em primeiro, com isso, nos retiramos para olhar o programa de Otabek.

\- E seu programa livre?

\- Esse foi inteiramente do Yuri, desde a musica a coreografia – Yurio da um sorriso e revira os olhos - bem que ele disse que você não ia querer saber nada dessa temporada – não consigo esconder a minha cara de espanto em relação a essa noticia – Pelo menos conseguimos te surpreender.

\- É... definitivamente conseguiram.

Isso me traz uma emoção que a muito tempo não sentia, sinto ansiedade, mal posso esperar para ver a ultima coreografia que meu marido montou, eu nunca soube que ele tinha treinado Yurio, quando ele arrumou tempo para fazer isso sem que eu soubesse? Será que foi durante minhas terapias? Provavelmente, o que me resta é aguardar para assisti-lo.

***

Yurio ficou em segundo na classificação do programa curto, ficando atras da apresentação de Pichit, Otabek ficou em quarto.

Confesso que desde que vi o programa curto do loiro, estou melhor.

Chris fica comigo para assistir os competidores, assim como ocorreu no dia do programa curto. Por mais que eu odeie admitir, eu adoro esse ambiente, a energia que somente o rinque e as competições podem trazer, observo atentamente cada competidor, sua performance, seus erros mínimos, coisas que devem ser melhorados, coreografias que poderiam ser aprimorados, analiso o potencial de cada competidor.

\- Conheço esse olhar, julgando os concorrentes Vicky? – indaga Chris.

Dou um sorriso e abaixo a cabeça por ser pego despercebido.

\- Sim... eles têm talento, mas diria que poderiam ser melhores.

\- Eu sei, mas você não estava disponível esse ano. – Chris me olha de canto e continua – quem sabe ano que vem.

Não o respondo, apenas continuo observando, sinto aquela emoção, bem no fundo aflorando, dizendo que eu poderia fazer melhor por eles.

Agora é a vez de Otabek, sua apresentação única, sua marca registrada, inovadora, é uma boa apresentação, mas sua parte artística deixou um pouco a desejar, mesmo com limitações, sua apresentação esse ano poderia ser melhor, pelo menos ficou na frente dos outros até agora.

Chris sai por uns instantes para acompanhar Otabek até o kiss and cry, faço uma analise mental sobre a apresentação, o que ele pode melhorar para o mundial, me perco em minha mente e nem percebo o momento que eles retornam, mas logo começo a falar com Otabek.

\- Acho que você poderia melhorar sua sequencia artística, seus saltos continuam perfeitos, seus giros precisam de mais estabilidade, mas no geral, essa foi uma boa apresentação. – afirmo tudo para Otabek na frente de Chris.

O cazaquistanês me olha confuso e imediatamente peço desculpas, afinal eu não sou nem seu técnico e nem seu coreografo essa temporada.

\- Não Victor, não precisa se desculpar, só estou surpreso, na verdade, estou feliz por comentar, achei que não voltaria a tempo para pelo menos me dar dicas para melhorar para o mundial. – Vejo sinceridade em seu olhar e um certo alivio – Obrigado, vamos ver os próximos?

Eu ainda não tenho certeza se voltarei ainda nessa temporada para ajudar meu antigo aluno, mas se eu estiver melhor, por que não ajuda-lo?

Continuo minha analise técnica, isso me ajuda a conter minha ansiedade para ver a apresentação que Yuri preparou para mim, sua ultima demonstração de amor ao gelo.

Finalmente é a vez de Yurio, antes dele entrar no gelo, eu o abraço e desejo forças, mas sei que ficará tudo bem, então ele segue seu caminho para o centro do gelo e a musica que Yuri escolheu começa a tocar, “King” de Lauren Aquilina, na qual ouvirei pela primeira vez aqui.

O começo da musica já foi um tapa na minha cara, me dizendo o quanto estava perdido, o quanto fiquei sozinho, o quanto eu me perdi.

“You're alone, you're on your own (Você está sozinho, você está por sua conta)

So what, have you gone blind? (Então, o que, você ficou cego?)

Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? (Você esqueceu o que você tem e o que é seu?)”

Eu sei Yuri, sei que sua intenção foi a de me provocar, para que eu acordasse, mesmo depois de ter partido, ainda quer levantar meu animo?

Observo a sequencia de passos e os saltos, tudo tem a cara de Yuri, sua delicadeza demonstrada através da dança do Yurio, sua força, sua garra que ensinou ao jovem russo, tudo isso é tão nítido, é lindo. Imagino o quanto você deve ter exigido do nosso amigo, o quanto o loiro deve ter se empenhado para fazer esse momento acontecer.

Então volto a reparar na musica, pois os passos de Yurio, me mostram que eu preciso da musica para uma compreensão total.

“There's method in my madness (Não há método em minha loucura)

There's no logic in your sadness (Não há logica em minha tristeza)

You don't gain a single thing from misery, take it from me (você não ganha uma única coisa a partir da miséria, tire isso de mim)”

Confesso que há uma certa alegria em meio a esse meu momento, eu sei meu amor, você sabia exatamente como eu reagiria em sua morte, então preparou a forma perfeita e única para mostrar que eu devo me reerguer, nossa forma de comunicação, nosso jeito de compreender sem as palavras, nosso amor ao gelo.

“You can be king again (você pode ser rei novamente)”

Yuri, eu entendi o que você queria, obrigado meu amor, obrigado por me dar a força que eu precisava, obrigado por mesmo depois de ter partido, ainda conseguir me mandar mensagens para que eu continue.

Diferente do seu programa curto, eu estou emocionado e chorando, mas não de tristeza, minhas lagrimas são de gratidão, por tudo que vive, tudo que conquistei ao lado do meu primeiro e mais amado aluno, meu Yuri.

Quando menos espero, me vejo correndo para abraçar meu amigo, na beirada da pista, abro os braços para receber um abraço caloroso, assim como fiz tantas vezes com Yuri.

\- Yurio! – abro o maior sorriso que posso, com as lagrimas escorrendo sobre meu rosto.

\- Não vem querendo me beijar! Sou um homem casado!

Mesmo com essa recepção agressiva, tão característica de Yurio, ele me abraça e me reconforta.

\- Obrigado Yurio, obrigado por tudo que fez por nós, imagino o quanto essa temporada deve ter sido difícil para você. Mesmo perdendo alguém que ama, teve forças para continuar, tudo pelo nosso bem, o programa que Yuri fez era o que eu precisava para eu voltar. – seguro os ombros de Yurio e olho firme nos seus olhos – Yurio, me aceita como seu técnico novamente?

\- Finalmente velhote... agora vamos, seca essas lagrimas que ainda tenho que receber minha nota.

Claro que Yuri não faria um programa que não fosse menos que perfeito, seu nível de exigência sempre foi alto e por isso a nota de Yurio foi excelente, seu programa foi muito bem executado, a balança perfeita entre técnica e arte, o que lhe garantiu o ouro mais que merecido nessa temporada.

***

Por fim, o ultimo dia do Grand Prix Final, dia das apresentações de Gala, estou curioso com o que Yurio preparou, sua marca sempre foi de fazer o inesperado.

Assisto a apresentação de todos, é sempre divertido, é o único momento que os patinadores tem a liberdade para serem o que quiserem, mostrarem o porque estão aqui e o motivo de amarem tanto essa profissão.

Finalmente é a vez de Yurio, mas estranhamente, ele não está com qualquer roupa para apresentar, sequer esta usando seus patins, ele caçoa da minha cara de confuso, mas não diz uma única palavra, apenas se senta do meu lado enquanto as luzes do local se apagam, deixando evidente apenas o brilho dos telões.

“Ahn, pronto?” – Sinto meu coração acelerar ao ouvir a voz da pessoa que mais sinto saudade.

“Sim Katsudon, pode começar” – é a voz de Yurio.

Olho para o telão e vejo meu amado marido, ele está magro, mas ainda com uma aparência saudável, deve ser de meses antes do casamento do russo. Eu reconheço o fundo do vídeo, é o quarto do Yuri quando morava com seus pais.

“Está bem... Olá, gostaria de agradecer a todos por me permitir usar esses minutos para eu dizer algumas coisas, talvez esclarecer outras de forma breve.”

Esse vídeo inédito arranca lagrimas de mim, a saudade apertando meu peito.

“Yurio, desculpa usar seu tempo da exibição de Gala para isso”

“Não me importo, isso com certeza seria mais surpreendente do que qualquer coreografia que eu fizesse.”

Esse comentário arranca algumas risadas do meu japonês, que saudades desse som.

“ok ok... Victor sempre disse que o lema dele era sempre tente surpreender o público” – Yuri e Yurio trocam uma gargalhada tão gostosa, tão feliz – “Está bem... Bom, se vocês estão vendo esse vídeo, provavelmente eu já terei partido, talvez não seja novidade, mas fui diagnosticado com um câncer terminal. Quando recebi a noticia foi um choque, não é algo que se espera ouvir, porém acabei aceitando o diagnostico, optei por não perder meu tempo procurando por terapias alternativas ou estender a minha vida fazendo quimioterapia e radioterapia, porque eu sei que isso não me deixaria aproveitar meus últimos momentos da forma como eu sempre vivi, eu sei que limitaria a minha qualidade de vida”

Sua voz está um pouco tremula, ele respira para continuar a falar, sei que hesita, mas ele continua.

“Meus amigos e minha familia me perguntaram como eu pude aceitar minha doença, como eu posso parecer tão feliz, como continuo sorrindo depois de receber a noticia que meus dias estão contados...”

Uma lagrima cai de seu rosto, eu sei o quanto ele está sendo forte por gravar esse vídeo.

“A verdade é que estou triste sim pelo pouco tempo que me resta, quem não ficaria abalado com uma noticia dessas? Mas a questão é que eu tenho tudo, eu conquistei todos os meus sonhos. Tudo graças ao meu marido, espero que você esteja ouvindo isso... Foi você Victor.”

Yuri abre um sorriso lindo, o brilho dos seus olhos é tão nostálgico...

“Eu alcancei muito mais do que jamais poderia imaginar. Se me dissessem na época que você veio na minha casa para ser meu técnico, que eu quebraria seu record mundial do programa livre, eu diria que a pessoa esta louca. Como pode, um patinador que não tem nada de mais, que ficou em ultimo no seu primeiro Grand Prix, ser melhor que a lenda viva da patinação? Mas você acreditou, você acreditou em mim, muito mais do que eu acreditava e com essa força eu consegui ser bicampeão no Grand Prix e bicampeão mundial, até participei de uma olimpiada... Nossa Victor, olha o quão longe você me levou, essas foram apenas parte das nossas conquistas profissionais.”

Ah Yuri, assim que coloquei meus olhos em você, depois de ter roubado meu coração no banquete, eu soube do seu potencial, você que me instigou a ter minha carreira de técnico... ah meu Yuri, como eu sinto a sua falta, como me dói não te ter aqui e só poder matar minha saudade por essas lembranças digitais.

“mas o que você me proporcionou foi além de conquistas profissionais e uma carreira bem sucedida, você reforçou meus laços com a minha familia, nunca estive mais próximo deles depois que você entrou na minha vida. Você fez novas conexões para mim e fiz novas amizades. Por sua causa eu pude criar uma relação de irmão com esse russo mal-humorado e agressivo, mas que tem um coração maior que a própria Rússia” – Escuto um grunido de desaprovação de Yurio e uma leve risada de Yuri – “fora firmar laços com pessoas que eram apenas colegas, mas que com os anos se tornaram nossos amigos mais íntimos, tudo graças a você, meu amor.”

É tão difícil ouvi-lo, é tão doloroso, a saudade que sinto quase me sufoca, eu o amo tanto e o que me doi mais é o fato de que nunca mais nos veremos, nunca mais vou senti-lo.

Chris está ao meu lado, com seu braço passando pelas minhas costas e esfregando meu braço, tambem o ouço chorar, mas o que me espanta na verdade é o movimento que Yurio fez, ele coloca sua mão sobre a minha e a segura firme, sinto o quão tremulo ele está, nisso eu retribuo e tambem seguro forte sua mão.

“E mesmo você já me dando tudo isso, você fez mais, você me fez sentir amado, você me fez perceber o amor dos meus amigos e da minha familia, mas tambem me fez perceber o amor romântico, o Agape e o Eros, você me mostrou os dois. Jamais imaginei que eu poderia ser amado da forma que eu sou, você é o melhor marido que eu poderia ter, você não é um homem que faz as coisas pela metade, você me ama incondicionalmente, um homem romântico, passional, mas que nos momentos certos, nos momentos que mais preciso da sua força, você é firme, não dizia meias palavras ou coisas doces, falava o que eu precisava para eu continuar. Por favor Victor, nunca mude, não deixe de ser você, sempre te pedi sua autenticidade, não é mesmo?” – Yuri pausa novamente, secando suas lagrimas.

Eu absorvo suas palavras, sei que querem me dar força e elas realmente me dão.

“Então, por essas razões, eu não tenho porque me sentir profundamente triste, eu não tenho nada do que me arrepender, eu conquistei tudo, tanto no lado profissional como no lado pessoal, eu tenho uma familia que me ama, amigos que me apoiam e eu sou amado pelo homem que eu amo. Eu sou um homem realizado, eu sou feliz, esses últimos anos foram os melhores da minha vida, sei o quão preciosos eles são, sei que muitos não viveram essa intensidade, mesmo morrendo de velhice, nunca se sentirão tão plenos como eu me sinto agora. Eu posso dizer com toda segurança do mundo que eu aproveitei a minha vida ao máximo.”

Sua voz retorna a ficar vacilante e algumas lagrimas voltam a se formar.

“A única angustia que eu carrego é de saber que eu vou te deixar, porque eu sei o tamanho do seu amor por mim, sei o quanto vai ser difícil seguir em frente, por isso eu te deixei algumas coisas para te motivar, eu deixei a minha familia, meus pais te amam como um filho, as vezes minha irmã te trata mais como irmão do que eu... cuide deles por mim...”

Nesse momento, Yuri cobre seu rosto, mas logo seca suas lagrimas para continuar.

“Outra coisa que sabia que te sei que te motivaria é a Grand Prix Final, foi onde toda nossa história começou e por isso você tem um carinho imenso por esse evento, eu sei que isso te traria aquela chama novamente, além disso, pedi para que Yurio aceitasse a coreografia que eu criei para você, pensado detalhadamente desde a letra até os pequenos movimentos sobre o gelo”

“Ainda bem que Victor te ensinou a ser um ótimo coreografo, se fosse algo meia boca, jamais aceitaria” – essa afirmação de Yurio faz Yuri rir, como é gostoso ouvir esse som.

“Se depois de tudo isso que te deixei ainda não se sentir motivado, eu espero que esse vídeo te ajude, pois eu estou gastando um tempo preciso do Yurio tanto para gravar como o tempo da exibição de Gala dele... Realmente, as Yuri Angels tem razão, você é um anjo Yurio, uma fada”

“Olha aqui Katsudon! Você não começa!” – esbraveja Yurio

Meu japonês solta mais algumas gargalhadas, até voltar a se concentrar no vídeo.

“Ta bom... Olha Victor, eu quero dizer que nossa história começou no gelo, a muitos anos, mesmo antes de você saber da minha existência. Você me fez amar a patinação, você foi o inicio da nossa história, mas você precisa entender que isso não é o fim, nossa história começou no gelo, porem não termina aqui, agora é uma nova etapa, uma nova forma de aprender a viver e continuar o nosso trabalho, continuar nossa conquista, não apague tudo que conseguimos, eu sei que tem muita gente esperando seu retorno. Eu sei que você sabe disso, eu sei que você precisava desse tempo para viver o luto, mas você precisa voltar... Retome a escola por mim, por tudo que vivemos, por nossos alunos, por nossos amigos, mas por favor Victor, lembre-se de fazer por você! Você é uma lenda da patinação, mesmo depois de se aposentar ainda continuou fazendo história, não deixe isso morrer junto comigo, mostre ao mundo o homem que eu conheço, a pessoa que admiro e amo, mostre a todos quem é o verdadeiro Victor Nikiforov!”


	6. Epílogo

Victor

\- Muito obrigado sr. Nikiforov por aceitar essa entrevista, sei que recusa a maioria dos pedidos, então eu fico honrado por vir e podermos conversar. – Assim começa a entrevista para uma reportagem do jornalista esportivo Hisashi Morooka.

\- Não precisa agradecer Sr. Morooka, você sempre foi um fã do meu marido, sempre apoiou e incentivou que ele continuasse sua carreira, sou grato por isso.

\- Faz quase 30 anos que o sr. Katsuki morreu e ainda o chama de marido com tanto carinho, não consigo imaginar quanto amor vocês tinham um pelo outro, mesmo tendo presenciado tudo em primeira mão. – Morooka fala com pesar em sua voz.

Eu fito a aliança, sempre posta em meu anelar direito, lembro dos nossos momentos felizes. Nisso Morooka interrompe a gravação e conversa comigo:

\- Olha Victor, nos conhecemos a muito tempo, diria fácil que a uns 40 anos, se quiser conversar nós podemos pausar a gravação, eu mesmo vou editar esse vídeo, posso cortar as partes que se referem a sua vida pessoal, ou se quiser, posso fazer apenas uma reportagem escrita.

Sei que o jornalista está sendo sincero, ele sempre foi confiável, nunca vendeu qualquer noticia ou criou algo sensacionalista para prejudicar ninguém.

\- Agradeço se puder cortar as partes sobre a minha vida pessoal, não que tenha muito o que dizer... Eu prefiro que isso vire apenas algo escrito, mas pode usar parte dos vídeos se quiser, claro, retirando sobre minha vida pessoal.

\- Claro, como desejar... Ele te mudou muito, você sempre foi muito discreto, o único momento que se expos foi quando assumiu seu relacionamento com o Katsuki-kun. – Fico surpreso por Morooka se referir a Yuri assim.

\- Isso é verdade. Eu nunca tive um real interesse sobre a minha vida ou sobre relacionamentos até Yuri entrar na minha vida... depois dele eu nunca tive interesse, eu até tentei me relacionar novamente, ninguém me pressionou a isso, mas nunca deu certo, meu amor por ele nunca diminuiu e não era certo trazer outra pessoa na minha vida sem amor.

\- Entendo. Acho que é o certo a se fazer, apesar que eu acredito que o Katsuki-kun ficaria bravo com você sendo um eterno solteiro.

Acabo soltando uma gargalhada com essa afirmação tão sincera.

\- Sim, eu tambem imagino isso, provavelmente que diria que sou bonito demais para isso.

Morooka ri, concordando da situação.

\- Bom, podemos continuar a gravação?

\- Claro.

O jornalista então aperta o controle e continua a gravar.

\- Sr. Nikiforov, a quase 35 anos você abriu uma escola de patinação junto com seu socio Jean-Jacques Leroy, mais conhecido como JJ, logo de inicio foi um sucesso no Canadá. Depois de alguns anos após a abertura da escola, tirou um recesso como técnico e coreografo, mas depois disso, a escola chamou atenção internacionalmente e em poucos anos diversas filiais foram abertas, inicialmente nas provinciais canadenses e depois se expandindo para a europa, o que explica todo esse sucesso?

\- Bom sr. Morooka, sempre fui de tirar um tempo para resolver algumas questões, aconteceu durante meu período como patinador profissional, da mesma forma aconteceu quando era técnico e coreografo, depois desse tempo eu me dediquei ao trabalho e fiz de tudo para que meu trabalho desse frutos, porque era algo que eu e Yuri cuidamos com muito amor.

\- Contando do inicio, como surgiu a ideia de abrir uma escola para patinação?

\- Foi numa época um tanto quanto complicada, eu havia me aposentado como patinador profissional e me tornei técnico e coreografo oficialmente pela federação russa, meu marido continuou a carreira como patinador profissional sob minha supervisão. No primeiro ano foi tranquilo, mas conforme os meses iam passando e meu relacionamento com Yuri ia fortalecendo, os patrocinadores e mesmo a federação começaram a diminuir a minha renda, não era como se estivéssemos passando por necessidade financeira, por mais que eu tenha vivido em meio ao luxo, sempre controlei muito bem o meu dinheiro.

\- Sim, eu lembro que seus antigos patrocinadores começaram a te substituir, focaram para o Yuri Plisetsky, na época imaginei que fosse por ele ser a nova estrela em ascensão, o seu sucessor.

\- Sim, meus patrocinadores acabaram virando as costas por causa da imagem negativa da lenda russa da patinação ser gay, mas não foi só isso que influenciou na nossa decisão de deixarmos a russia, o preconceito que vivíamos diariamente estava afetando o nosso relacionamento, quase todos os dias sofrendo ataques verbais, algumas ameaças e até depredaram algumas coisas em casa e no rinque de patinação. – Desabafo com pesar, foi um período difícil para nós e nossos amigos - Chegou a um ponto que até mesmo Yakov não conseguia controlar, ele não podia mais garantir a nossa segurança ali. Um dia, ele encontrou o armário do Yuri arrombado e suas coisas destruídas e logo em seguida viu que na parede de exposição dos campeões russos, todas as minhas fotos estavam pichadas. Yakov ficou desolado, foi naquele momento que eu e Yuri vimos que não tinha mais condições de continuarmos ali, amávamos nossos amigos, mas a situação havia passado do limite para eles, estávamos cansados de envolver os outros nos nossos problemas.

\- Imagino que Yakov e seus colegas de patinação tenham ficado tristes com essa decisão.

\- Ficaram, mas eles entenderam que a Russia já não era mais nosso lar, talvez nunca tenha sido. Foi nessa época que o JJ havia me informado que queria abrir uma escola, mas não queria fazer isso sozinho, então ofereceu para nós a oportunidade de abrirmos uma escola junto a ele, disse que a única condição seria que eu fosse o principal treinador. Eu e Yuri pegamos todos nossos recursos financeiros, queríamos sentir que aquilo era nosso, por fim, chegamos no acordo de 50% para cada um, ele sempre foi muito justo com a questão financeira e eu vi que ele é muito bom em investimentos, não demorou muito para termos o retorno do que investimos.

\- Ouvi dizer que a relação de vocês com JJ era mais de chefe e funcionario, isso é verdade?

\- Dentro da escola, sim. Preferíamos essa ideia de trabalharmos para ele, até porque ficamos com a parte mais fácil, dar aulas é maravilhoso, treinar novos patinadores profissionais é emocionante, e o JJ ficou com toda a parte burocrática. Até na época que descobrimos que Yuri estava doente, foi ele que nos ajudou com a parte de documental do plano de saúde, eu sou muito grato por ter construído uma amizade com ele, foi graças a ele que conseguimos reconstruir nossa vida tão tranquila. Na vida pessoal somos ótimos amigos.

\- você disse que a escola foi um sucesso desde o principio, mas a decisão de expandir os negócios só ocorreu depois do seu recesso, por que?

\- eu queria ocupar a minha mente, depois do grand prix final que ocorreu durante a minha pausa, eu senti que precisava fazer mais.

\- aquele grand prix foi um marco na história, até hoje quando resolvem fazer uma retrospectiva histórica da patinação, eles colocam parte da apresentação de Gala ou mesmo contam uma breve história sobre o sr. Katsuki, não é de se surpreender, a história de vocês é uma das mais bonitas e estão ligadas diretamente com a patinação.

\- Você mesmo fez um documentário sobre a história de vida do meu marido logo depois desse grand prix.

\- Na verdade eu comecei a fazer o documentário logo após receber a noticia de que o Katsuki-kun estava doente. Ele me contatou quando ele foi ao Japão, disse que queria ajuda para conter informações da mídia sobre a saúde dele, ele tambem me contou sobre o vídeo que estava fazendo para você e pediu ajuda para quando fosse revelado o vídeo, esse não tivesse uma repercussão negativa para você. No final, minha ajuda foi desnecessária e a repercussão do vídeo foi mais que positiva, foi um marco para o direito LGBT dentro do esporte. – Morooka fala sobre Yuri com orgulho.

\- Soube que isso influenciou na legalidade do casamento LGBT no Japão.

\- Sim e eu terminei o documentário pouco tempo depois do Grand Prix, eu senti que precisava contar a sua história, toda sua determinação, eu imagino que ele tenha ficado feliz que o vídeo e o documentário reforçaram a visão que ele era um ídolo nacional e que poderia ter feito muito mais pela sua nação se tivesse o direito de se casar legalmente em seu país de origem.

\- Yuri não pensava assim. – falo um tanto decepcionado.

\- eu sei, mas eu conversei um pouco sobre isso quando ele me mostrou o vídeo pronto e o Katsuki-kun disse que não havia problema em usar sua imagem dessa forma se isso garantisse a liberdade dos japoneses para se relacionar com quem amam.

Eu confesso que estou um pouco espantado com toda essa história, Yuri, você foi além de todas as minhas expectativas.

\- o Katsuki-kun era uma pessoa muito especial, conseguiu mudar a vida de muita gente, hoje no japão, ele não é visto apenas como um dos melhores esportistas da história, mas um herói para a comunidade LGBT. Quem diria que alguém tão discreto poderia ter feito tanto.

\- Meu Yuri era alguém especial, todos que passaram por sua vida tiveram uma mudança, era como se ele emanasse grandeza e isso ressoava nas outras pessoas, todos os nossos amigos tiveram grandes resultados e viraram ídolos em seus respectivos países. Pichit virou um dos maiores executivos de shows no gelo de toda a Tailandia, Yuri Plisetsky realmente me superou e virou a nova lenda da patinação, Otabek conseguiu ser campeão mundial e abriu uma ONG para crianças pudessem seguir o sonho de patinar profissionalmente, Chris virou um dos técnicos mais renomados da asia, ele trabalha na filial tailandesa e mora com o marido Pichit. O JJ não preciso falar dele, ele sempre aparece na mídia como sendo um dos empresários mais bem sucedidos do Canada.

\- e a familia Katsuki?

\- Infelizmente meu sogro morreu a 15 anos, minha sogra morreu a dois anos, eles me fizeram muito felizes, sou muito grato por todos esses anos que vivemos juntos, eles eram como meus pais. Minha cunhada casou com um canadense, esta com uma vida tranquila e estável, cuidando dos netos, eles são crianças adoráveis, até os levo para patinar...

Paro um tempo relembrando das crianças, não acredito que já se passou tanto tempo.

\- Desculpa Morooka, acredito que desviei muito do objetivo da entrevista.

\- Não tem problema, eu disse que tambem estou aqui para conversar, não vou colocar nada disso na reportagem. Bom, de qualquer forma, depois do seu recesso, você virou uma maquina de criar campeões.

Dou risada dessa afirmação.

\- Não é bem assim, eu apenas via o talento nato dos jovens, mas não treinei apenas pessoas que tinham talento, se o meu aluno tinha determinação e força de vontade, eu insistia, eu dava toda a base necessária para que eles alcançassem seus sonhos. Yuri mesmo é exemplo disso, ele não nasceu com talento como eu ou o Plisetsky, mas era esforçado, teimoso e odiava perder, mostrou ao mundo que não é só talento que importa e eu busco o mesmo nos meus alunos, esse brilho nos olhos.

Morooka me olha com fascínio.

\- Eu entrevistei alguns dos seus alunos, me falaram que você é um excelente técnico e coreografo, mesmo com o passar dos anos, você não perdeu o tato para isso, mas me falaram que você tambem é muito exigente.

\- Claro, eu dou o meu melhor por eles, eles tem que mostrar ao mundo para o que vieram e por causa desse comum acordo, meus alunos se tornaram campeões mundiais.

\- Obrigado Victor, acho que com isso e outras informações adicionais que tenho dos seus amigos, posso fazer uma ótima reportagem sobre sua história... – Morooka da uma pausa, me olha sério antes de começar a falar – Victor, por todos esses anos que nos conhecemos, posso te fazer algumas perguntas pessoais? Claro que isso não vai para a mídia.

\- Sim... – respondo um pouco apreensivo.

\- Por que você e o Katsuki-kun nunca mudaram o sobrenome de vocês?

Começo a rir lembrando do motivo.

\- Foi por pura insistência do Yuri, ele disse que não queria ser lembrado simplesmente como o marido do Victor Nikiforov e não queria que eu fosse lembrado apenas como o marido do Yuri Katsuki. Ele disse que deixar os nomes de solteiro tornaria mais fácil o reconhecimento individual, por mais que eu quisesse que meu nome ficasse Victor Nikiforov Katsuki, mas ele era teimoso demais e acabei me dando por vencido. No final ele estava certo, ele é lembrado pelas conquistas dele e eu pelas minhas.

\- e como é passar todos esses anos sem ele?

\- Dificil... mesmo depois de ter ganhado forças para continuar, essa dor e essa saudade não passam. Elas foram amenizadas com o tempo, a única coisa que não diminuiu foi o meu amor por ele, eu sempre sonho com o Yuri e todas as vezes que acordo é um momento complicado, a realidade é muito dura. – confesso enquanto algumas lagrimas se formam.

\- Me desculpa por essa ultima pergunta, não consigo imaginar o que seja passar por isso.

\- eu espero que nunca saiba, é aquele tipo de coisa que eu espero que ninguém passe, é uma dor terrível, mas eu sou grato todos os dias por ter vivido um amor assim, é um tipo de amor que não são todos que tem a sorte de conhecer, eu gostaria que as pessoas tivessem essa chance, mas que não passassem por essa perda.

\- eu entendo... obrigado novamente por essa oportunidade, como disse, não colocarei detalhes sobre a sua vida pessoal, por mais que seja difícil, afinal, sua história esta intrínseca com a do Katsuki-kun.

\- Bom, você sempre teve bom senso sobre o que escrever sobre o meu Yuri, não vejo problemas de escrever minha história com a dele, afinal, tudo que eu sou hoje é graças a ele. Agora eu vou indo, tenha uma boa noite Morooka.

Percebo que começou a nevar, sei que com isso preciso voltar logo para casa, antes que acabe preso na neve ou em algum posto no meio da estrada. Pego meu carro e sigo em direção a rodovia.

No meio do caminho, em uma decida, vejo um animal no meio da estrada e desvio, porem perco o controle do carro, por causa do gelo acumulado e sofro uma batida muito forte em uma arvore e perco minha consciência.

Acordo com muita dor, percebo que estou preso nas ferragens, sinto muito frio e ao mesmo tempo sinto um liquido quente escorrendo de mim, dou um pequeno sorriso pela ironia da minha vida ter sido construída no gelo e agora eu morrer por causa dele, por fim, me encontro inconsciente novamente.

***

Ao abrir meus olhos, noto que estou em uma praia de areia branca e quente, um mar azul a minha frente. É um sonho, pelo menos não estou sentindo dor nem frio.

Me dou ao luxo de caminhar e sentir o sol aquecendo a minha pele, é uma sensação tão agradável, poucas vezes tivesse essa oportunidade, por anos vivendo apenas em países de frio intenso.

Essa calmaria é interrompida quando ouço barulho de latidos, latidos finos de um cachorro pequeno, nada parecido com Makkachin, me viro por curiosidade e vejo uma versão miniatura do meu antigo cachorro.

\- Olá pequeno, está perdido assim como eu?

Brinco um pouco com o pequeno poodle, ele é tão alegre. De repente, ele começa a correr, por medo de ele ir para a agua eu corro atras do bichinho... Sei que é um sonho, então por que estou tão preocupado?

Acabo rindo da minha preocupação patética, mas continuo a seguir o cachorro.

Mais ao longe encontro o pequeno brincando com Makkachin, ela vem como louca correndo em minha direção e pula em meu peito, me derrubando com seu peso.

\- Ahh, que saudades de você garota! – começo a rir alto, quase perdendo o folego - Eu tambem te amo!

Ela lambe meu rosto e eu a agarro, me afago em seu pelo macio e quente.

Não lembro da ultima vez que me senti tão feliz.

Por fim ela sai e eu fico deitado na areia, de olhos fechados aproveitando o calor e essa alegria que a muito tempo não sentia em meu peito, mas isso é interrompido quando sinto que o sol foi bloqueado, abro os olhos e fico sem palavras, os olhos lacrimejando.

\- Oi, vai ficar deitado o dia todo?

Me levanto correndo e me jogo nos braços de Yuri, foi um movimento tão descoordenado que acabamos caindo no chão, meu pequeno cai na risada enquanto me abraça.

Eu estou tão feliz, eu estou com tanta saudade, mas sei o quão duro vai ser quando eu acordar que começo a chorar descontroladamente.

\- Ei! Está tudo bem, estou aqui! – Yuri me afaga, passando seus dedos em meu cabelo, beijando meu rosto.

\- é tão real, esse sonho é tão real, eu não vou suportar se eu acordar...

\- Tudo bem, você não precisa acordar se não quiser, podemos ficar juntos – Yuri me da um beijo em meus lábios, sinto seu calor, seu cheiro – eu sei que foi difícil, me desculpa.

\- Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você, esses 30 anos longe de você foi uma tortura, mas eu vivi, como você pediu, fiz por você e fiz por mim.

Nos beijamos, acariciamos, ficamos ali aproveitando a companhia um do outro por um tempo, até que Yuri começou a falar.

\- Eu sei... foi difícil ficar longe de você tambem, mas você ainda tem escolha de voltar se quiser, você ainda pode fazer mais coisas, tem tanta gente que te ama...

Eu o interrompo com um beijo.

\- Não quero, já vivi o suficiente, estou em paz com tudo que conquistei, todas as pessoas que ajudei, agora eu quero estar com você, meu amor, eu estava com tanta saudade... – roubo um beijo de Yuri. – sabe que todas as vezes que sonhava com você, ao acordar eu entrava em desespero por saber que não podia te ver, não poderia te abraçar, te sentir.

\- Eu sei, eu evitava te ver nos seus sonhos, mas você sempre me procurava, não importa o que eu fazia, você sempre queria me encontrar e eu sabia, eu sentia o quanto você sofria quando acordava, eu odiava causar tanto sofrimento.

Fico um pouco chocado ao perceber que meus sonhos eram em partes, real.

\- onde estamos? – pergunto curioso enquanto nos levantamos.

\- Não sei – Yuri ri constrangido – acho que o paraiso? O outro lado da vida?

\- os outros estão aqui? Bem, Makkachin está... e quem é esse outro pequenino?

\- Esse é Vicchan, ele que veio me encontrar primeiro, depois de um tempo, encontrei Lilia e Yakov tambem... meus pais, eles vão ficar felizes em te ver, eles me falaram tanto do que você fez. – O brilho nos olhos do Yuri, do meu Yuri, que saudade, saudade de tudo nele.

Não resisto e roubo mais um beijo, ficamos ali abraçados, fazendo toda a saudade diluir.

\- enquanto nós os procuramos, que tal me contar sobre como foi a sua vida? Quero saber de cada detalhe meu amor, como nossos amigos estão, o que eles fizeram, as pessoas que você treinou – Yuri passa seus braços em meu pescoço e me fita entusiasmado – quero saber tudo!

Eu o puxo, fazendo o girar no ar, arrancando mais risadas, esse som, é o som mais agradável que já ouvi.

\- Nunca mais quero te largar, nunca mais quero te deixar, nem ouse me deixar, nem se quer por um minuto! – falo enquanto olho no fundo dos olhos castanhos do meu marido – eu te amo, amei a vida toda!

\- eu te amo! Sempre amei! – Yuri grita de alegria. – agora me conte, como foi sua vida?

Eu o beijo e abraço, sinto seu cheiro, fico mais calmo e feliz, sabendo que nunca mais precisarei ficar longe do meu amado, por fim, fito seus olhos carregados de expectativa e digo:

\- te contarei tudo meu amor!


End file.
